I Love You, More Then I Knew
by belovedbeauty
Summary: A compilation of drabbles and one-shots for Round 7 of the Twilight 25 Contest.
1. Prompt 3

_**Author's** **Note:**_ Here's my first one-shot for the T25 contest. Hopefully you love it. I can't remember the song that inspired it, I just know that it came to me quite easily.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: 03. _**Good things come to those who wait.**_  
Pen Name: belovedbeauty  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: M

I woke up this morning with one thought: Let go.

My movements were mechanical. Shower, eat, and get dressed. I struggled with my nylons, balancing on the fine line of overwhelming sadness and a blank veil of resignation.

The dress slipping over my skin conveyed my emotions better than I ever could. Twisting my hair into a bun, I adorned my ears with sapphires and diamonds.

They were a Christmas gift that had been a sign of hope two years ago.

Slipping my feet into my only pair of kitten heels, I looked at myself in the mirror; pale complexion, plain brown eyes and brown hair to match. My lashes were coated with mascara, and my lips glistened with clear gloss.

I felt like an impostor. I didn't know the woman staring back at me, but her eyes looked sad.

With one last look, I reached over to grab my clutch and keys. The jingle of each key as I moved was the only sound echoing throughout my apartment. Grabbing my gray raincoat, I slipped it over my arms and quickly buttoned it.

Pulling the door open, I was greeted with the calming sound of pouring rain. A small part of me felt justified as I smiled. For once in my life, I was happy for the constant cover of clouds that loomed over Forks.

Reaching down for the morning paper, I pulled it from its sleeve and used it for cover as I made my way towards my truck—as quickly as possible without falling flat on my face.

But even as I climbed into the cab of my truck, the day's events mocked me.

_**Rosalie Hale and Edward Cullen to wed.**_

_After a yearlong whirlwind romance, the daughter of Seattle's governor is set to wed Edward Anthony Cullen—son to the chief of surgery Carlisle Cullen. The wedding is to happen in the small town of Forks, Washington, birthplace to the happy couple._

Pulling my gaze away from the front page article, I started my truck and pulled out of my driveway. The radio was broken, playing nothing but static. I could hear the wheels growling on the slippery road, slowing my pace even further.

The church wasn't far—Forks wasn't a big place to begin with—and I reached it within a twenty-minute time frame. Using the newspaper as cover again, I shoved my door open and grabbed my things.

What seemed like a slow motion walk to the large doors of the church had only been a few seconds. I pulled on one of the heavy doors, slipping inside like a ghost. My heels click-clacked on the wood flooring, and the smell of roses and vanilla wafted towards me.

The pews were decorated with banners—the right for the groom, left for the bride. Each bouquet was filled with vibrant red roses, and baby's breath. Towards the front of the church stood two large vases of white roses, framing where Rosalie and Edward would stand and become a couple for the rest of their lives.

Turning away, I headed down the corridor, towards the groom's room. I could hear muffled voices, each precise in tone. Lifting a closed hand, I knocked on the door gently.

I couldn't help the way my eyes widened as the door swung open and revealed a white dress shirt, black pants, and red bow tie. His eyes were just as brilliant as ever, complimented beautifully by his copper hair.

But the smile spread across his face was what stabbed at my heart repeatedly.

"Bella, I didn't expect you so soon!"

Forcing a smile, I held my arms out and shrugged "Surprise?"

I watched his chest vibrate with laughter, numbing me to the bone. His arms reached towards me, enveloping me in a warm hug. He always smelled like spearmint, sandalwood and rain, even when we were kids.

Nuzzling my face into his neck for a short-lived moment, I could feel my heart begin to shatter inside my chest. Let go, let go, let go was the mantra on repeat inside my head.

"Come on in, guests should be arriving soon. We only have-" he paused to look down at the watch on his arm, "forty five minutes until we begin."

Nodding my head, I took the few steps inside his room and listened as the door clicked shut. I could feel the breeze as he walked past me, shuffling around the room and collecting things.

He looked calm… relaxed. I could feel my lip quiver, and quickly bit down on it to stop the tears threatening to flood my eyes. Opening my clutch, I pulled the folded piece of paper out and drew in a jagged breath.

"I, uh, actually just came to give you this." Licking my lips, I forced a wide smile and held the letter out to him. He stopped his movements and looked up at me. I watched him straighten his back and reach his hand out, grasping the paper in his hand.

Releasing my hold, I felt the foundation of my carefully constructed dam begin to crack.

"What's this?" He looked down at it, moving to unfold it.

"Don't open it yet," I breathed, reaching my hand out to stop him. The crackle of electricity heightened, and I withdrew my hand just as quickly as I extended it.

"Why not?"

"Because I want you to read it when I'm not in the room," I answered with a shrug of my shoulders. Taking a hesitant step towards him, I leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Congratulations, Edward."

Turning on my heel with a sad smile thrown over my shoulder, I opened the door to his room and exited into the hallway. Leaning back against the door for support, I felt my body shake with sobs.

Quickly pulling my heels off, I ran for the doors of the church and into the rain, leaving behind the love of my life and all of my secrets on that sheet of paper.

* * *

_**One Year Later**_

They say "Good things come to those who wait," but after twelve months my patience was beginning to wear thin. My heart still hurt just as much as it did the first day. I'd changed my cell phone number, my address, and my location.

I realized a month into it that I'd been stupid enough to run away from the pain. Because no matter how far you run, it never takes the pain away.

Blinking, I could feel my eyelids becoming heavier and heavier with each tick of the second-hand. Deciding to call it a night, I marked my spot in the manuscript and tucked it away in my box. Unfolding my legs, I cracked my neck and raised my arms above my head.

Looking over at the table beside my sofa, I frowned at the picture I kept there.

Two little kids stood side by side, dressed to the nines for their first Easter festivities. The little girl's hair was pulled to the right side, braided down to her chest and tied at the bottom with a bright blue bow. The boy was dressed in a button up matching blue shirt and beige khaki's. His hair was a chaotic mess—untamable and beautiful that way. She was leaning into his lanky form with a toothy grin, and he had laid his head on top of hers with a soft expression.

It'd always been so much easier when we were kids. Love and heartbreak had never cursed our hearts.

Reaching up, I wiped away the few stray tears that never failed to fall when I looked at that picture. Edward had always been my best friend, and the love of my life. Even at four years old, I knew in the back of my mind that he would always be my shoulder to lean on.

As I got older, I realized he'd always own my heart.

Scrubbing my hands over my face, I forced myself off the couch and in the direction of my bedroom. My footfalls were heavy and slow, weighed down by the sadness that never seemed to go away.

I regretted leaving, but I didn't regret my decision not to watch Rosalie and Edward wed. I regretted not staying to hear what Edward had to say, but at the same time I didn't.

I knew he would never choose me. I'd never been an option to him, just the girl he'd grown up with, the girl who'd become his best friend and confidant—and who'd made the grave mistake of falling in love with him.

Knocking at my front door halted my movement, turning me around with a heavy sigh. It was almost midnight, and the only person I could imagine it being was Jacob Black—my next door neighbor with a puppy love crush.

Grabbing the knob, I twisted and pulled, "Jake it's almost-"

Standing before me was not the tall man with russet skin and cropped black hair. No, standing before me was emerald eyes and chaotic hair, freckles on his nose and stubble for days.

"Edward?"

His eyes blazed with anger, somehow still sparkling in my dull porch light. He looked like he had aged more than he should have in the last twelve months. It was such a shock that I had taken to blinking over and over to make sure it wasn't a hallucination.

"Isabella."

My eyes widened, knowing by the tone of his voice and the use of my full name that he wasn't here for a friendly visit. Swallowing hard, I opened my door further as a silent invitation to come inside.

He blew past me without a word, leaving me with a heavy heart. Silently shutting the door, I pulled the sleeves of my sweater further down my arms. I wasn't sure what to say or where to start, and I could feel my mouth open and shut as I struggled for some type of starting point.

Beats of silence passed, and I just watched him standing in the middle of my living room with a tense back and brooding eyes.

"It took me a _fucking_ year to find you," he growled finally, glaring over at me.

"Maybe I didn't want to be found."

"Why, Isabella? What in the hell possessed you to write me that letter and_ give it to me on the day of my wedding_!?" My eyes widened further as his voice rose in volume. I'd known he would be angry, and I'd known it would break my heart.

That was why I'd spilled every secret I'd kept in ink and fled.

"You know how in a wedding service, the priest asks 'if anyone objects to this marriage, please speak now'? I figured it wouldn't be very polite of me to stand and say 'I object because I'm hopelessly in love with the groom!'" I wasn't sure if I was trying to be funny to defuse the situation, or if my sense of humor had just become that twisted.

Whatever it was, I hadn't expected Edward to stalk towards me in response. The sudden movement caused me to stumble backwards, and into a vase of tulips. It wobbled and tumbled off its table, crashing onto the floor and spilling the contents everywhere.

"Did it ever cross your mind that some things are left unsaid?" he hissed, ignoring the broken vase and fixing his eyes on me like a predator does its prey. I sighed, reaching up to tug at my hair.

"Keeping quiet about it was killing me, Edward! _Years_! _I went years without saying one fucking word!_" Jabbing a finger into his chest, I stepped to the side and drew in a deep breath. "And y'know what? I didn't do it to hurt you, or to ruin your wedding. I did it because I wanted you to be happy, and you wouldn't have been if I had just disappeared into thin air without an explanation!"

I threw my hands up, too tired to argue about my actions. They couldn't be undone, and even though I had my regrets, I don't think I would have done it any differently.

"Who's Jacob?" Edward asked suddenly, throwing me completely off guard. I gaped at him, uncertain of his mental stability.

"He's my annoying neighbor that doesn't listen when I tell him to leave me alone," I answered, exasperated. Crossing my arms, I quirked a brow at him and waited for a response.

"Good."

"Good? What? Why is that good!?" I questioned, slowly feeling the annoyance creep up on me.

"It's good because that means I can do this." With one large step towards me, his hands were in my hair, pulling my body into his with force. I gasped, confused by his sudden proximity. But the confusion quickly melted into shock as his lips crushed against mine, leaving my knees weak.

Gripping fistfuls of his shirt in my hands, I struggled to stay standing straight. His skin was rough against mine, but his lips were warm and soft. I could feel his hands tugging on my hair, causing me to gasp and whimper.

I had no idea what was happening, but there was no way in hell I was going to stop it.

Leaning into his frame, I laced my arms around his neck, feeling his body move us towards something I couldn't seem to care about. When I felt a small jolt, his body fell backwards and pulled mine with it.

We were lying down on the sofa, making out like a bunch of teenagers. I could feel his hands clawing at the fabric of my sweater—desperate for something I wasn't sure I could give him.

Feeling the fog begin to lift, I slowly pulled away and ignored his groan of disagreement. Looking down at him and into his eyes, I struggled for the right words again. Instead, I reached for his hands, pulling them into my view and noticing the one thing that shifted everything.

He wasn't wearing a ring.

"You didn't… get married?" I whispered, staring down at his bare hands.

He sighed, pulling his hands away and allowing them to fall lazily onto his chest. "I couldn't marry someone I was settling for."

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling the tears flood my eyes.

He leaned forward to touch his forehead to mine, breathing in deeply. "Rosalie wasn't my number one choice, Bella."

Reeling, I closed my eyes and asked one last question, "Who was?"

He chuckled, placing his lips against mine and breathing the one word that fixed it all.

"You."

****


	2. Prompt 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that belongs solely to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: 22. Ignorance is bliss.  
****Pen Name: belovedbeauty  
****Pairing/Main Character(s): Charlie  
****Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
**/round-seven/prompts**

Charlie felt restless. His eyes shifted, back and forth, between the clock and the phone on his desk.

Time passed. The day drifted away slowly, agonizingly.

When the call finally came in, he couldn't move fast enough. The shouts and congratulations from his fellow deputies made him feel invincible.

He was going to be a father.

Nothing could stop him as he climbed into his squad car, speeding away from the station and towards Forks Hospital—where his forever awaited.

He was blissfully ignorant to what the future held, unaware that his forever wouldn't last as long as he expected.


	3. Prompt 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that belongs specifically to Stephenie Meyer. I just enjoy borrowing her characters and using them in different worlds.**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: 07. Fools rush in where angels fear to tread.**  
**Pen Name: belovedbeauty**  
**Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella**  
**Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
**/round-seven/prompts**

I _abhor _the prom.

It's a teenage melodrama rolled into one night.

Someone always ends up crying.

Two best friends will end up fighting over the same girl, who really only wants to become Prom Queen.

The perfect couple always breaks up.

Someone cheats, someone gets cheated on. Someone else loses their virginity, and then regrets it the next day.

And two people, who secretly fancy one another, finally let each other in on the secret.

So why was I dressing up, curling my hair, and strapping heels to my feet?

I guess I'm hoping that he fancies me, too.


	4. Prompt 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that belongs solely to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:15. Fight fire with fire.**  
**Pen Name: belovedbeauty**  
**Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella**  
**Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
**/round-seven/prompts**

Who _the fuck _did he think he was?

Edward Cullen, straight A student, charming, athletic, and popular. He felt superior to all the little people standing in his way.

Well, I would show him.

I didn't need his smart ass, or his help.

Lab partner or not, I could do this shit on my own.

I wasn't raised to be dependent on a man.

He'd see that behind the ripped clothing, red lipstick and dirty mouth, Isabella Swan was _not_the bitch to mess with.

He might be able to talk the talk, but I doubted he could walk it.


	5. Prompt 23

******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that belongs solely to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Prompt: **23. The road to hell is paved with good intentions.**  
Pen Name: belovedbeauty  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Jacob  
Rating: T

It wasn't supposed to end this way.

We had planned this camping trip for months, hashed out every single detail. But here Jacob and I stood, joined by our hands, hiding in the dark forest.

Something was after us, something supernatural. It knew our scent, the blood underneath our flesh.

I gasped as Jacob let out a low hiss, my eyes focused on the sudden beam of light coming from the full moon. My hand left his, and I heard a low snarl.

Something gripped my shoulder, and someone told me to run.

_It wasn't supposed to end this way._

* * *

_**A/N: **Just so everyone knows, I write E/B focused stories. This revolves around supernatural elements and does not mean that I paired Jacob and Bella together. It just means that they were together in this 100 word drabbled.  
_

_Much love,  
Beloved_


	6. Prompt 19

******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that belongs solely to Stephenie Meyer.**  


* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Prompt: **19. Out of sight, out of mind.**  
Pen Name: belovedbeauty  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Rosalie  
Rating: M for dirty thoughts.

I watched him tread through the water, trying not to follow his every move.

But my eyes were unwavering.

I wanted him, especially as I watched the water slip down his body, begging for me to lick him from his neck to his trunks.

Shifting on my towel, I huffed at myself. I hadn't come to the beach to find some surfer and get myself off. I came as a treat to myself, needing the day off from work, because it was all becoming too stressful to handle.

But fuck me, he was just too good to let walk away.


	7. Prompt 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that belongs solely to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: 12. **Once bitten, twice shy.  
**Pen Name: belovedbeauty  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: T

I paused in my frantic movements, watching the way Edward's chest moved as he slept.

He was never going to forgive me for what I was about to do. But nothing he could say or do would stop me from doing what I felt was necessary for myself.

I wasn't ready for any of this—and realistically, I may never be ready. I couldn't let down my walls or open my heart.

I was broken beyond repair, too damaged to be fixed.

Zipping up my suitcase, I glanced at Edward one last time.

Sighing, I left him without saying goodbye.


	8. Prompt 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that belongs solely to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: 09. _**Practice makes perfect.**_  
Pen Name: belovedbeauty  
Pairing/Character(s): Carlisle  
Rating: T

Carlisle Cullen wasn't an old man—at least he didn't think so. But sitting in the living room of his home, watching as his teenage son quietly plucked at the keys of their white baby grand, he could feel the years quickly catch up to him.

A soft touch on his shoulder pulled his gaze away from his son, and settled it on the familiar and beautiful face of his wife. Her emerald gaze twinkled in the soft glow of the Christmas tree, a playful smile on her lips as she sat beside him and snuggled into his side.

"What has you thinking so hard, darling?"

Smiling at her, Carlisle pointed towards their son and sighed. "Do you remember the first few weeks after he decided to learn the piano?"

Esme's face lit up, her eyes widening at the corners. She nodded with vigor, placing her palm gently against his chest as their son slowly began playing her song. "How could I forget? He was horrible on himself."

Carlisle chuckled, nodding at his wife's words as the melody began to twist and turn in a gentle cadence. "He's a perfectionist."

"I _can _hear you, you know?" Two pairs of eyes—green and blue—popped up to look at the lanky teenager. He smiled crookedly at his parents, running a nervous hand through his shocking bronze hair.

"At least he didn't deny it," Esme joked, patting Carlisle's knee and excusing herself under the ruse that she had a dinner to finish. Edward kissed her cheek as she breezed past, smiling as she giggled and told him to reminisce with his father.

Abandoning the piano and slumping into the only leather chair, Edward looked at his father with a mixture of emotions playing across his young face. Carlisle could understand his nerves—he had felt the same way when Esme had met his parents for the first time. But he couldn't understand the underlying emotion swirling in his green eyes.

"You look so much like Esme right now," Carlisle said, hoping to distract his son and put his mind at ease.

Edward merely frowned, rubbing his hands on his jean clad legs.

"What's got you so worried, son?"

Eyeing his father, Edward dragged a hand through his hair and huffed, moving away from the chair and back towards the piano. His fingers played disjointed notes, tinkering with a melody that played in his head.

Carlisle watched his son try and work out his frustration the only way he really knew how—through music. Abandoning his position on the couch, he sat at the far end of the bench and played a few notes.

He was rusty, having giving up his love of music for his love of medicine.

Edward watched his dad play a few Christmas carols, followed by small melodies that only drifted through the air for a minute or two before coming to a close.

"How bad was I when I first learned to play?" Edward asked, his tone peeking at the boy inside that he often tried to hide. Carlisle smiled at his son, playing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' as he thought back to those memories.

"You weren't _bad_, Edward. You were learning."

"Does that mean I was terrible?" Edward joked, chuckling darkly at himself as his joke fell flat. Carlisle got the feeling that he was trying to get advice through a different route of questioning.

Edward had always been good at seeking the answers he needed without asking the questions that needed answers.

Scooting closer to his son, Carlisle wrapped an arm around his shoulder and threw him a pointed look. "I'm sure you don't remember what I used to tell you after you'd get frustrated with playing because it didn't sound right."

Edward shrugged, absentmindedly pressing down on keys and listening to their sound. "I hardly remember the first few years of piano lessons, honestly."

"Ah, well, you were very young," Carlisle replied thoughtfully. Clapping his hand on Edward's shoulder, he turned his body to look at Edward straight on, "I used to tell you that practice makes perfect, son. Some things aren't going to happen easily, and it takes work, and a lot of it."

Edward looked up at his father and placed his hands in his lap before sighing, "I think I love her."

Carlisle tried to hide his smile—especially since Edward looked so defeated—but he was quite proud that he knew his son so well.

"Is that why you're so worried about tonight?"

Edward shook his head, balling his hands into fists before releasing a long drawn out breath, "Charlie wasn't very keen of me, you know? And I'm almost certain you and mom will love Bella just as much as I do. But-" He stopped himself and huffed, dragging a hand through his hair and jumping up to pace the floor.

Carlisle watched his son try and work through his thoughts, waiting patiently and giving him time. Edward had always been this way—he had to work through it before he felt confident enough to talk about it. He wasn't foolish when it came to life, and Carlisle hoped that he and Esme had something to do with his serious nature towards not making a mistake.

"_But _I feel like she's the one for me, y'know? She gets me, and I mean really gets me. If her father doesn't like me, what's to say there's ever a future for us?"

Esme wandered into the living room right then, a motherly smile on her face and a tray of fresh coffee. She set it down on the coffee table, wiping her hands on the apron around her waist before walking over to her son and framing his face with her hands. "Did your father ever tell you about our wedding?"

Edward shook his head, furrowing his brows at her question. Carlisle cleared his throat and turned his head away to hide the color that had spread across his cheeks. Esme laughed, sliding her hands down to lay on Edward's chest as she clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"Your father and I eloped because my father absolutely refused to give his blessing. It wasn't until we came back from Vegas that he finally caved." Esme's eyes were dancing with mirth, and her voice was full of laughter.

Edward looked between his mother and father in shock—he had always heard of their small wedding in Seattle, and never anything else. "You eloped?"

Esme "mhmm'd" and Carlisle nodded his head lazily.

"That's not the point," Esme waved her hand and stepped away, reaching out for Carlisle's hand and smiling when he slipped his into hers, "the point is, whether or not the parents agree, if you love each other enough, there will always be a future."

Edward tried to hide his frown of childish disgust as Esme leaned down to kiss Carlisle. He yelped when Esme straightened up and swiped at him, laughing as he stuck his tongue out at her.

Carlisle merely shook his head—happy that he and Esme could be of help.

It wasn't until there was a knock at the front door that Edward's nerves returned—only for an entirely different reason. Rushing towards the door, he pulled it open and locked eyes with a chocolate brown gaze. She smiled nervously, twining her hands together and looking past him.

Carlisle and Esme stood to the right, embracing each other as they took in another moment for the memory books.

Their boy was in love.

"You must be Bella," Esme offered as Edward stepped to the side and quickly took the girl's coat. She smiled softly at Esme and nodded, looking up at Edward with uncertainty in her eyes.

He grabbed her hand to comfort her, leaning down to peck her lips and smiling in amusement as she blushed and ducked her head.

"Don't hog her, Edward!" Esme admonished, moving forward to wrap her arms around the girl's shoulders. Bella startled for a moment before relaxing into the embrace and patting Esme gently on the back with her free hand.

"You have a lovely home, Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh, please call me Esme. My mother-in-law goes by Mrs. Cullen and I'd rather she keep the title," Esme joked, smiling as Bella giggled and looked over at Carlisle.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen," Bella greeted, still a little nervous as Carlisle moved forward to embrace her.

"Carlisle please, Bella. I don't need to feel older than I am."

Edward smiled wide as Esme quickly ushered Bella into the kitchen—ignoring Bella's attempts to help in any way. Bella and Edward shared a quick and innocent kiss as she disappeared, leaving Edward to stand in the doorway with his father.

Carlisle watched him, feeling his heart swell and welcome another person into its large interior, "Are you going to tell her?"

Dragging his eyes away from the hall, Edward smiled at his father. "I probably wouldn't have made it through the first hour of the night without spilling it in an embarrassing way."

Smiling, Carlisle bumped his shoulder with his sons and laughed. "I accidentally told Esme the moment I opened the front door on her visit to my house."

"Thank god I didn't do that," Edward joked, laughing loudly as Carlisle shook his head and attempted to give him a noogie.

Edward was quick to get out of his way, settling himself back at the piano and playing a song Carlisle hadn't heard before, "What's that?"

Smiling, Edward nodded his head towards the kitchen and sighed. "It's called 'Bella's Song'."

* * *

**A/N: **_I just want to wish everyone happy holiday's! I'll be uploading more one-shots and drabbles as I rush to finish and complete 25 of these! Enjoy the holidays, and spread the love! _

_Best wishes,_  
_Beloved_


	9. Prompt 1

_**Author's Note: **I want to share with whomever is reading this; the beginning of this one shot may (or may not) make you cry. Though I know fanfiction or any kind of fiction is mostly written from an author's imagination, the events at the beginning of this were very much real. I'm sharing a very personal part of myself in this one shot. If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them. However, I do sincerely hope you enjoy this._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that belongs solely to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 01. _**Blood is thicker than water.**_  
Pen Name: belovedbeauty  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: M for adult language

_The red and blue lights flashed across the walls of a small suburb home. Men and women dressed in uniform filed in and out of their vehicles. The front door stood wide open, allowing the late summer air to penetrate within the walls._

_A young brunette leaned down on her knees, looking up at the clear sky as tears leaked from her eyes. From afar no one could see her body wrack with withheld sobs. She made no sound, but her lips moved with silent words._

_When an older woman with long black hair called her name, an empty stretcher slipped past her as blank faced paramedics followed. The girl looked over her shoulder, taking in the face of the woman._

_With trembling legs, she stood and slowly made her way over. Her heart was sinking further into her stomach, and she watched with wary eyes as the woman shook her head and reached empty hands towards her._

"_No!" was the only thing screamed into open air as the girl wrenched herself away from the woman's grasp, stumbling away from the entryway and towards the street. _

"_Bella, I'm so sorry."_

"_No! No! He's not- he's not gone! He's… no…" The girl collapsed onto the cold pavement, wrapping her arms around her waist as she sobbed. The woman knelt down to enfold her, whispering words of apology._

Bella Swan stared out into the wet parking lot of Forks high school, teetering on the tailgate of her rusty old pickup truck. Her hands nervously picked at an old photo of her father.

On the back in black ink read "Isabella arrives!" with the date of her birth. It was one of the only photos Bella had of her father, aged from the years he'd kept it within his wallet.

Clouds overhead rumbled with thunder, threatening to open up and pour on the small town within minutes. Bella looked up at the sky, wishing to feel the cleansing that a good storm always brought her.

Towards the entrance of the school walked a lanky young bronze haired boy, holding his backpack in his right hand. He watched her with sad eyes, approaching in silence. As he reached her truck, he set his bag in the back end and jumped onto the tailgate to settle beside her.

"Ditching class again, are we?"

Looking away from the sky and over at him, Bella narrowed her eyes and stuffed the picture back into the pocket of her hoodie. "Don't start, Edward."

His open smile dissolved into a frown, and he sighed. "You can't keep doing this, Bella."

Grunting, Bella jumped down from the tailgate and swung around to glare at him. "Why? Is it because _he _wouldn't want me to."

"That's exactly why!" Edward growled, following her lead and moving to stand in front of her.

"Bite me. I can do as I please."

"Look, I get that you don't feel like going, but-"

"You have no idea how I'm feeling!" she snapped, glaring at him.

He huffed at her, glaring right back. "And I won't if you keep pushing me away!"

"What can you say that everyone else hasn't said? I don't need another 'I'm sorry' or 'if you need anything, I'm here for you', Edward!" Rubbing her hands over her face, she swung her arms open wide. "I don't need anyone. I'm perfectly fine on my fucking own, _thanks_."

Edward sighed. "Then I guess we're done, since you're fine on your own."

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest in frustration. "Look, I'm not some charity case. I lost my fucking dad. He died, he's gone, I can't bring him back and nothing anyone fucking says makes the reality any easier to accept. He…" She swallowed hard, willing back the tears flooding her eyes. "He was here one minute, and gone the next. There was no fucking goodbye. No, 'I love you, sweetheart.' I talked to him that morning and he was gone that night. How would you deal with that, Edward? Would you smile and laugh and 'be happy' like everything is dandy? Because that's what everyone is expecting me to do."

The air stilled between both of them, the weight of the world pressing down as Edward struggled to find the right thing to say or do, and Bella struggled to keep her composure.

"Because according to them, _that's what he would have wanted._"

With a stuttered sigh, she turned away and headed towards the driver's door of her truck. Nobody understood what went through her head every hour of the day. They expected her to power through all of it. She wasn't as strong as she pretended to be. She wasn't ready to live this life. She wasn't practiced at this kind of pain.

And right now all she wanted was that special hug only a father could give. The kind that made you feel protected and safe. That wiped away every cruel thing that penetrated your shield, and made it all okay.

It was rough to accept that she was never going to have that again.

Throwing the driver's door open, she climbed inside and listened as her truck roared to life. Edward watched as she shifted the truck into reverse and backed out of the space, pulling away from him and out of the parking lot.

Sighing to himself, he walked towards his Volvo and quickly followed behind her.

It wasn't hard for him to figure out her destination. She had already parked and climbed out of her truck as he pulled in beside it. Looking over at her, he pursed his lips and swallowed back the tears.

He couldn't walk away from her, even though she was making it nearly impossible to stay.

Shoving his door open, he moved towards her. She stood fairly still, pulling at the sleeves of her jacket and glaring down at the wet grass.

With precise movements, Edward wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, burying his nose in her damp hair. Her body quaked beneath his weight, losing all of its strength to stop the tears from falling.

"I love you, Bella. I loved your father, too. Please, _please, _stop pushing me away," he whispered, pulling away and framing her face with his hands.

She looked up at him, chocolate brown eyes full of pain and sadness. Her lip quivered as she reached up to place a hand over one of his, blinking away tears that fell down her cheek with ease.

"I-I'm scared to do this without him, Edward."

"You're not alone, love."

Blowing out a breath, Bella's eyes slid closed. "He won't come home after a shift at the station and make a comment about my cooking. He'll never walk me down the aisle, or hold his grandchildren…" Gasping, her body shook as she reached out to fist Edward's jacket with both hands. "What will I do if I lose Mom, too? What if… what if we break up?"

Edward pulled her back into his chest and set his chin on top of her head, consoling her as she cried. His heart felt broken inside his chest, crumpling under her pain. He didn't know how to heal her, but all he wanted to do was try.

He kissed her head, leaning down to nuzzle her neck and whispered, "I'm never letting you go."

* * *

**A/N: **_The passage written in italics were the events of the night my father passed away. I described it exactly as I remembered, from the blank faces of the paramedics to the exact words I said to my mother when she told me. It was all very much real, and although I've written many fics over the last year that revolve around death, it's never easy. I suppose at some point I will be able to move away from writing a world where Charlie ends up deceased, but for now it's what I can pour myself into and give real emotion to. As a writer, I seek that kind of release within my stories. I do hope that it didn't make you too sad, that wasn't my objective. But trust me when I say that tragedy can be overcome and happiness can be achieved. _

_Much love to each and every one of you, and my lovely beta **IcelandGirl812**,  
Beloved_


	10. Prompt 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: **16. Mind over matter.  
**Pen Name: belovedbeauty  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella  
Rating: T

I could feel the darkness inside me clawing at my skin, begging for release. It was a fight between good and evil, a battle of strength and will. I didn't want to be the monster I was born to become, but even my pure mind couldn't stop the curse as it burst and spread.

Staring down at my fingertips, I could feel my lip curl in disgust.

I would not let this take control, even if it meant I would have to die to save the lives of others.

I was nothing like my mother.

I would control this curse.


	11. Prompt 6

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of the Twilight saga. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer only.**

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

**Prompt: 06. Don't bite the hand that feeds you**.  
Pen Name: belovedbeauty  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: T

Valentines Day was always the busiest for our little bakery. Rosalie was running around filling orders and covering herself in light pink frosting. I stood at the register, talking to nameless faces and forcing the widest smile I could muster.

He appeared in between two women—lost in the world on the other end of his cell phone. A small piece of paper was slid in my direction.

In near perfect script it read, "Dozen heart cookies, pink frosting with a white border."

Glaring up at him, I called his order out to Rosalie and waved for the next customer.


	12. Prompt 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

**Prompt: 13. The grass is always greener on the other side.  
**Pen Name: belovedbeauty  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: T

Every Saturday I walk down the tracks, looking up at the dreary sky and waiting to feel fresh raindrops pelt my skin. I never stray from my schedule, arriving at exactly 12 o'clock in the afternoon, and departing just as the last rays of the sun dipped below the mountain tops.

I'm a train, flying through a town with the freedom of a bird.

But it was on that Saturday that I derailed, forced off the tracks by a boy with bronze hair and brilliant green eyes.

Looking at him now, he was the tracks that could lead me anywhere.


	13. Prompt 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga, that belongs solely to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: **25. If at first you don't succeed, try, try again.  
**Pen Name: belovedbeauty  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: T

New Years Eve had always been the countdown to the end of another disappointing year. I rarely made resolutions anymore—they were just promises to myself that I never kept. But when I walked into that ballroom, the swish of my gown alarmingly loud, I felt a shift in the air.

It was like a whisper of voices pleading for me to take a chance.

Maybe I had made myself hopeful, but the moment he reached his hand out for a dance, I couldn't imagine myself in anyone else's arms.

A year later, we were ringing New Years in together.


	14. Prompt 8

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**  
Prompt: 08. Youth is wasted on the young.  
Pen Name: belovedbeauty  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: T**

****My eyes wandered over the various teenage bodies as their voices filtered in and out, heightening in volume.

Settling at a table in the middle of the room, I watched as a young brunette girl tried to capture the attention of the boy beside her.

He was too busy talking to a blond girl.

Frowning, I watched the young girl's lip tremble. She stared at the side of the boy's head in rejection before pushing her chair back, and storming away from the table.

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my phone and texted my husband: _I love you._


	15. Prompt 21

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**  
Prompt: 21. Two's company, three's a crowd.  
Pen Name: belovedbeauty  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: T**

"Edmund."

"Chief Swan."

"Dad!"

"Bells," he replied, mustache twitching in amusement.

Sighing irritably, I released my grip on Edward's coat and forced a weak smile. He dipped his head, taking a step back before nodding his head towards Charlie and turning to leave.

"Bye, Edward."

Looking over his shoulder at me, he smiled. "Bye Bella, see you… uh… at school."

Nodding my head, I watched him climb into his car before he pulled away.

"You're impossible," I grumbled, pushing past Charlie and kicking my shoes off by the doorway.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't."


	16. Prompt 20

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**  
Prompt: 20. The bigger they are, the harder they fall.  
Pen Name: belovedbeauty  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: T**

"I'm gonna go talk to her."

"I wouldn't man," Jasper heeded, shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"Because Bella isn't like other girls, she has standards."

Making a noise in disagreement, I smirked and started towards her.

She wasn't watching me, so I reached for the back of her shirt, pulling on the tag.

I was only slightly shocked when she turned around and smacked my hand away, brown eyes narrowing in anger.

"What are you doing?"

"Just what I thought," leaning in, I reached out to stroke her cheek, "made in heaven."

She scoffed, pushing my hand away. "Fuck off."


	17. Prompt 14

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**  
Prompt: 14. A chain is only as strong as it's weakest link.  
Pen Name: belovedbeauty  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: T**

"I can't Edward."

"Why the hell not?" he growled, slamming his hands on the table.

I jumped at the sound, narrowing my eyes at him. "Don't get irritated with me!"

"Bella," he hissed, blowing out a long breath. "You're good."

Shaking my head at him, I took a large bite of my apple, swallowing before replying. "I'm good, but not _that_ good."

"You only think that. You're better than you think you are!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you don't see yourself clearly."

"Drop it, Edward."

"Bella," he pleaded, reaching a hand towards me.

"I said drop it!"


	18. Prompt 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, totally Stephenie's creation.**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**  
Prompt: 11. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.  
Pen Name: belovedbeauty  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: T**

I watched Edward slam the hood of his Volvo down, before the driver's door was yanked open and he was collapsing beside me, soaking wet and huffing.

I stared at him in silence, uncertain as to what I should say. "What's wrong?"

With a deep sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Somehow I cracked my radiator."

Pursing my lips, I watched the rain pelt the windshield. "Can't do anything?"

"My cell phone is dead. Do you have yours?"

Chewing on my bottom lip, I regretfully shook my head.

Edward opened his eyes and looked at me, his nostrils flaring as he realized we were royally fucked.

I felt bad immediately—it was my fault after all. I had called him from a coworker's phone, asking for a ride because my truck refused to start. He had been hesitant—we weren't the closest, but we lived in the same neighborhood. I would have called my friend, but he was at his dad's for the weekend and Billy wasn't doing well.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

My eyes widened at his tone, and I shifted to lean away from him and against the passenger door. "Because you wouldn't be in this position if I hadn't called and asked for a ride."

His eyes slid closed, and I watched his chest rise and fall with each breath. It was quiet in the cab of his car, except for the constant sound of the rain.

Taking the time, I let my gaze wander over Edward's frame. His usual bright brownish-red hair had dulled in color, sticking to his forehead and dripping with rain water. He looked pale, almost porcelain-esque. His t-shirt stuck to his chest and arms, revealing a rather muscular frame that I'd always been blind to before.

"Like what you see?"

Hastily averting my eyes, I covered my face with my hands to hide my blush. _I can't believe he caught me staring._

Edward chuckled, surprising me as cold hands pulled at my fingers, trying to coax me to come out of hiding. I slowly dragged my hands down my face, holding my breath as my eyes focused in on his.

I had known his eyes were green, but the flecks of gold inside his irises were mesmerizing. Leaning closer, I felt his breath come in short puffs against my warm face; We were nearly touching noses, just a shift away from touching our lips to one another.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, furrowing his brows.

Reaching up a shaky hand, I traced a finger around his eye. "You have really pretty eyes."

Edward chuckled, pulling away from me and shaking his head.

"Sorry," I said, blushing again and clearing my throat.

"You are a mystery, Swan."

"Why?"

"Because you do things I never expect you to."

"Like calling you for a ride even though we don't really get along?"

I watched Edward purse his lips, before thumping the steering wheel and causing me to flinch. He always reacted differently—I could never figure him out, and I was usually a great judge of character.

When we'd first met, he'd come off as a pretentious asshole. I'd been having trouble with the clutch in my truck, and I almost hit his precious Volvo. There hadn't been damage, but he still yelled at me for being 'blind as a bat' as he had so eloquently put it.

From that moment on we've had trouble getting along. I'd tried—mostly for Alice's sake. Her wedding had been approaching, and Edward was in the wedding party. We'd faked smiles and forced laughter the entire time.

He was still a pretentious asshole toward me.

But when my ex-boyfriend had showed up at my house—off his medication and in a manic haze—Edward had been the closest person for me to call. He came over immediately, and talked my ex-boyfriend into going to the hospital. Edward didn't force me to file a report, though my dad did days later when he heard about the incident.

Edward had just listened as I'd told him about James, and, though we weren't close, I felt safe with him around. He could be an asshole, yes, but he still put me at ease.

Even now as I stared out the windshield in silence, his very presence put me at ease.

"Let's play a game to distract ourselves," Edward offered, turning his body so he was facing me.

I looked over at him, mulling it over for a moment before nodding my head. "What kind of game?"

"It's called two truths and a lie."

"So, how does that go?"

"You give two facts and a lie. And I have to figure out what you're lying about."

"That's too easy; you've told me I'm an open book!"

"Well, I'm realizing you aren't as open as I once thought," Edward said, leveling his gaze at me.

I swallowed hard, staring at him for a beat before sighing. "You first."

"Okay. I have a fear of heights, I can speak French, and my first girlfriend's name was Jessica, but she went by Jesse."

Wrinkling my nose in thought, I went over each sentence before narrowing it down. "You're afraid of heights."

"Wrong, I can't speak French." He chuckled, nodding his head towards me.

Humming, I thought for a moment before answering. "I've broken five bones, I want a big dog so I have someone to sleep next to at night, and I almost drowned at five after I fell out of the boat my dad and I were fishing in."

Edward stared at me thoughtfully for a moment, before hesitantly lifting up two fingers.

Shaking my head, I giggled and held up three fingers. "I can swim pretty well, so I didn't _almost_ drown. I almost took Charlie out with me, though."

Edward's lip quirked as he suppressed his laughter, but he quickly sobered up and launched three more at me. "I've never been in love, I hate cats, and my pipe dream as a child was to become a rockstar."

Mulling it over, I cocked my head to the side and held up one finger. Edward shook his head slowly, leaning towards me with intense eyes. "I abhor cats. And, to continue with the honesty, I'm in love with someone right now."

Staring into his eyes, I drew in a jagged breath and breathed, "Who?"

I didn't move away as he leaned closer, too hypnotized by his eyes to do anything but stare. My chest was aching—lungs begging for more air than the short bursts I was allowing them.

I watched Edward reach out and stroke my cheek, coaxing me towards him.

I didn't expect him to lean in, but, the moment our lips touched, I could feel the surge beneath my skin. I didn't think—I just reacted, my hands wove around his neck, and our lips molded to one another.

I could feel his hands snake around my back, palms flat against the fabric of my shirt. But I could still feel the warmth from them.

We were moving and shifting, lost in one another—drowned out by the pouring rain.

In that moment, I was happy I'd asked him for a ride. I was overjoyed that his Volvo decided to break down on our way home. Over the moon that the rain had began to pour down on us and stop us from finding help.

But above all, I was ecstatic that it brought us to this place. Because now we had only one option left between us.

We had to take the chance and see where it led us.


	19. Prompt 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: 04. Do as I say, not as I do.**  
**Pen Name: belovedbeauty**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Alice**  
**Rating: T**

"You should just talk to him, Alice."

Alice scoffed, throwing me a pointed look, "Says the girl who doesn't take her own advice."

"My advice doesn't pertain to my situation," I defended, chewing on my bottom lip as Edward made his way towards us—Jasper trailing silently behind him.

Narrowing her eyes at me, Alice pointed in Edward's direction, "You should just talk to him."

"Shut up," I snapped, warning her with my gaze to drop it.

Alice's eyes danced with mischief as Edward bobbed his head in greeting and slumped into the seat next to me.

_Fuck my life_.


	20. Prompt 2

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 02. **'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.**

Pen Name: belovedbeauty

Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: M for sexual content

The world moved around me in fast forward. Faces passed, and the clock ticked minutes away without one acknowledgement. I felt sluggish, too caught up in my mind to really pay attention. I could feel the breeze of passing bodies, hearing the small snippets of conversation as I carried on with my own reality.

Still, memories haunted me like an addicting melody. I could see our past dance before my eyes, even as it moved further and further from the tips of my fingers.

My heart ached with each inhale, foot fall and blink. The tears were slowly drying up, but his face still followed me wherever I went. It was a twisted kind of addiction, drudging up memories that only brought me pain.

Collapsing into a chair at the café, I sipped on my coffee thoughtfully as people milled about. I could see a couple from my position snuggling into one another, using their bodies for warmth as the weather outside became increasingly bitter.

My scarf was tight around my neck, and I pulled at the soft fabric, hoping to relieve my lungs of pressure. Still, my throat ached as I watched them interact. He would reach up with gentle precision and trace the outline of her nose with his fingertips. She'd sigh into his touch, smiling softly as their warm glow pulsed with love.

Dropping my gaze, I picked at the napkin underneath my cup. I could feel the dizzying effects of heartbreak claw at me, but our memories still played out before my eyes, projected on the table top with clarity.

"_What are you doing," I laughed and pulled away from his teasing fingers as they prodded my sides. His chuckle followed my giggles, and his nose whispered across the column of my neck._

_Our bodies were intertwined like a twisted pretzel, and I couldn't find where his limbs started, just that my always ended with his tied around them. _

"_I love you," He whispered with conviction, drawing my eyes from our bare feet and up to his warm emerald ones. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face, only paused for a moment as I kissed his jaw._

"_Show me?" I whispered back, the moment too precious to taint with loud words. I watched his lids close tight, before his mouth was on my skin. Finger tips bunched the fabric of my shirt, impatient as they pulled it up and over my head._

_I was under him with no time wasted, my jean clad legs wrapped around his waist. Our mouths were lost in one another, tongues meeting with familiarity. I could only feel my hands as they roamed over his body, tugging and pulling at fabric. _

_We never took our time undressing—too frantic to feel our bare skin against each others. When the last scrap of clothing was pushed off the bed, his hands were teasing my folds. Our lips muffled our moans, skin hot and flushed._

_He was entering me before I could beg him too. Our bodies danced with precision, hands drinking in skin. The only sounds were gasps of air and long moans. He could always tell when I was close to tumbling over—my voice rose higher, my fingers clawed at his shoulders. His arms wrapped around my waist, our hips meeting deliciously as our movement became erratic._

_I whispered his name around our lips as I lost it all. My muscles unclenched, my body fell limp, and his weight pressed down on me. It always ended with the warmth, and began the same way._

_When I opened my eyes, green eyes stared into mine with so much love, it was hard to ever imagine being without him._

Swallowing my last gulp of coffee, I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. A cool wind nipped at my face, but the warmth from my memory kept me hot as I walked down the sidewalk.

The office building was small, but it was my baby. I could see bouquets of flowers everywhere, and Alice's lithe body dancing around the floor. Even at six months pregnant, she was swift and graceful.

Pushing the door open, I heard the bell chime above my head and I smiled. Despite my mindset, my flower shop was home. I had been lucky enough to rent the apartment above the building, and it made it easier to lock up and head home if I stayed late filling orders.

Alice greeted me with a wide smile, moving to wrap her arms around my shoulders—sure to make room for her swollen abdomen.

"We got another order while you were out. We may need to hire some help for the holiday season."

Pursing my lips, I released her and nodded my head. "I was thinking about calling Seth and seeing if he was still in the market for a job."

"Good idea," She agreed with a soft smile.

"How's little one doing? You had your check up yesterday, right?" Reaching for the orders she had left on the counter, I sifted through them as I placed my bag behind it and settled on the tall barstool.

I could hear her hum as she continued to arrange a bouquet. "Everything's perfectly fine. But it's still really hard not to ask the doctor what the gender is," She said with a laugh. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I thought you were positive it was a girl?"

"Bella, I can be positive. But that doesn't mean Jasper is going to agree with me." I watched her throw a look in my direction before clapping her hands and grabbing the small cards and a stem to place in the bouquet.

"Okay, we have five orders ready to be sent out. Should I call Emmett?"

Running a hand through my hair, I nodded and reached for the phone. "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Alice asked, the tone of her voice teetering on worrisome and confusion. I sighed and glanced up at her.

"I can't avoid him forever, Alice. Besides, there's a good chance he's at work."

She stared at me in silence, before nodding her head resignedly. I chewed on my bottom lip as I slowly dialed the number. The ringing in my ear threatened to bring on a new wave of memories—memories I'd rather not think about.

When his voice echoed on the other end, my heart skipped inside my chest and I swallowed back the bile rising in my throat, clearing it for good measure.

"Hello," velvet tones, deep and melodic. His voice never changed, and my body always reacted just the same.

"Uh, hey Edward." Scratching the back of my neck, I rolled my eyes and huffed. "It's Bella, can you tell Em that we need him at the shop?"

There was a beat of silence on the other end, but he replied smoothly and without emotion, "of course."

"Thanks," was all I said before I set the phone back into its cradle and stared down at it. My fingers twitched, aching to rolling into a fist and swing. Shaking my head, I jumped down from my stool and grabbed an order from the countertop.

I wouldn't let my heart ache poison the good memories I had with him. Edward may be a love of the past now, but he would always be the love of my life.

I just had to accept that though my heart could never love another like it loved his; he would never feel the same.

Stretching my fingers across the counter top, I listened to the distinct tapping as they connected with the golden oak. The clock above the display case ticked away, counting down the minutes until the bell chimed above the shop door and Emmett's dimples made their arrival.

"Bells! You rang?" Looking up at him, I smiled in greeting and collected the orders that would be sent out.

"I did. I need you to drop these off. Thankfully they aren't that far a part, so it should only take about an hour and a half." Leaning across the counter, I handed Emmett the completed orders.

"Probably forty-five minutes with the way he drives," Alice joked as she carried in another bouquet—a dozen vibrant red roses. I stared at the flower, itching to reach out and rip each delicate petal from its blossom.

Pursing my lips, I willed myself instead to focus on the good memories.

"_Edward, as much as I'd love too, I can't talk right now." Jumping around my tiny apartment, I shoved each shoe on my foot with a clumsily precision. I was running late for my graveyard shift at the diner._

_I loved being the manager, but sometimes it was a drag working such odd hours._

"_I know, I know. Just go into the kitchen, love."_

_Wrinkling my brows, I sighed in frustration but headed towards my small kitchen, turning lights on in my wake. I gasped when my eyes settled on the large bouquet of red roses sitting pristine in the middle of my small dining table._

_Beside it was a midnight blue velvet case._

"_Our anniversary isn't until tomorrow!" I squealed, running over to the table and brushing my fingers over the soft petals, in awe of the color and feel. The aroma was dizzying, and my heart sped up tune as I reached out for the jewelry box._

"_I know, but you'll be up past midnight and I figured you'd enjoy having it early."_

_Pursing my lips to keep the tears of joy at bay, I put my phone on speaker and slowly opened the box. Nestled inside was the prettiest necklace I had ever seen. Hanging from a delicate gold chain was an emerald tear drop stone._

_Around it was a thicker gold band, with the word "Forever" inscribed into it._

"_Edward, it's beautiful!"_

"_So are you, love. Happy anniversary."_

"Go easy on the bouquets, Em. I don't want a customer calling and complaining of anything broken, or damaged." I watched him his wide dimpled-smile spread across his face as he threw a wink in my direction and grabbed a bouquet.

I made sure Alice stayed inside the shop and away from any unnecessary lifting. In return I got her signature glare, before she called Jasper and complained that I was treating her like a child.

His southern tones were easily heard on the other end, reminding her that she was pregnant with my godchild and therefore I wouldn't risk hurting either of them. I merely rolled my eyes as she huffed and whined.

By now I was used to her crazy mood swings.

"Bells?" Emmett called out to me as I gently placed the last bouquet in the back of the van. I hummed towards him, looking up from my task with curious eyes. He stared back with uncertainty, and I my stomach instantly tied itself into knots.

"Look, I'm going to get a cell phone. Just so you can call me about work, okay?" The way he spoke to me made me feel like an easily spooked animal. But I had to admit that as much as I hated being treated like something so easily broken—I was beginning to realize it was necessary.

"You don't have to do that, Em. I know how much you hate them."

"No Bells," he replied, walking towards me to place his arm around my shoulder and pull me into his side. "I want too. I know it's hard."

"He's your brother, Em. It's bound to happen that we speak to one another. Hell, we'll be seeing each other when you and Rose get married at the end of the month."

"Yeah, but it gives you the time you need," he argued with a pointed look. I sighed in defeat and nodded my head.

"I hate this. I hate the tip toeing and avoiding."

Emmett squeezed my shoulder and leaned down to kiss the top of my head, leaving my words hanging in the air like the smoke from a cigarette. When he took in a breath, I knew he'd say something to try and ease my mind.

But it never did.

"It's better this way, Bells."

* * *

You can spend every moment of every day preparing yourself for the worst. Going over every option until your mind slowly spins out of control and you confuse fantasy with reality. Or you can let it all go and hope the life rolls in the right direction for you.

There are days where I ponder why Edward and I ended the way we had. I've gone over every reason, every move. But somehow I always end up in the same exact situation, with the same exact thought and nothing seems to disburse it.

We just did, and there was nothing I could do to change it.

When I was a teenager, I remember reading a quote somewhere: "'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." At the time, I couldn't really understand the meaning. When you're young, loving seems like such a confusing thing. You can wish to fall for someone and have them feel the same, and know that no matter the obstacles you face, you'll always be with one another.

But as you grow up, you learn that fairytale endings rarely exist anymore.

Sitting in the pew of the church, watching as two of my best friends vowed to spend the rest of their life as one strong unit; I realized that love can last.

But I also realized that the love Edward and I had was all consuming and so full of passion, it was doomed to fizzle from the start. We fought for years to keep our relationship together. And although we loved one another very much, we saw two different lives then the other.

He wanted to marry me, and start a family.

I wanted to live as a couple without the rings, have a family, and create a life I could look back on without any regrets. We butted heads, and we compromised.

Eventually it was our undoing. He grew to resent me, and my life slowly refocused itself on making him happy enough to stay with me. Looking back now, I know in my heart of hearts that if he had asked me to marry him, I would have said yes to make him happy.

But it wasn't what I wanted then.

Watching as Rosalie walked down the aisle in her gorgeous gown, holding white lilies mixed in with deep red roses, eyes shining with tears of joy—I came to the conclusion that I wanted to be her someday. I wanted that gown, those flowers, and my own forever standing at the end of the chapel smiling like a fool, knowing that he was going to spend the rest of his life loving me.

The whole ceremony seemed to fly by, and before I knew it I was dancing with my very pregnant best friend to a song from our teenage years. We were laughing and cheering, watching as Emmett and Rosalie made their rounds.

I could feel the nerves settle into my belly as I caught sight of his bronze hair; sitting two tables down from mine and watching the scene unfold around him. I wasn't sure if he had brought a date, or came alone.

I wasn't sure of much anymore. My only certainty was that my heart never stopped its race towards his, and my soul never felt so cold.

"Time for a break! My ankles are beginning to swell," Alice pulled away with a frown and wobbled her way towards Jasper, who easily pulled her into his arms and sat her down. I watched him prop her legs up on his lap as he set to massaging her foot.

Their matching smiles made my heart ache—but I could never get enough of their love. No matter where I was in my mind, their glow always left me hopeful that one day I could find a love like theirs.

"Bella," his voice called, pulling my attention away from Alice. I looked over my shoulder with wide eyes, drinking in the sight of him. He looked absolutely amazing in a black tux. I could see the five o'clock shadow on his face, and the way his green eyes mesmerized underneath the patio lights.

No matter the pain, he was still the most beautiful sight to my sore eyes.

"Edward," I replied, nodding my head in greeting. I watched curiously as he extending his hand towards me in invitation, beckoning me to flirt with danger.

"Dance with me?"

"Is that a good idea?" I asked, forcing my hand to stay put at my side. His mouth twisted, and his hand shook, but it still lingered between us.

"We won't know until we try, right?"

Holding my breath, I slowly raised my hand and reached the tips of my fingers out towards his. Our eyes remained locked on one another's, bodies ramrod straight and tense. The moment our skin touched, images of our long nights together making love assaulted my vision.

I could feel the electricity prickle as he pulled me towards him, wrapping his free hand around my waist and moving us to the beat of the music above our heads.

I didn't release my breath until he dipped his head down to mine and let our foreheads touch. The gesture seemed so intimate for our situation, but I couldn't muster the strength to pull away.

"I've missed you, Bella."

Looking up and into his eyes, I felt mine flood with tears for the first time in weeks.

"I never stopped, Edward."


	21. Prompt 10

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 10. _**Curiousity killed the cat.**_  
Pen Name: belovedbeauty  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: T

As the strings vibrated beneath his fingertips, Edward Cullen fell deeper into the rhythm and melody. He could hear the thrash as Emmett pounded on the drums, and the softer trickles of the bass as Jasper joined in. But his guitar, his song—it was a whirlpool pulling him into murky water and emptying his brain of any thoughts.

It was just his music, his band, and the stage he stood on.

Looking out into the empty seats of the venue, he imagined strangers as they allowed his music to wrap around them, pulling them into the whirlpool without a struggle. This was what Edward lived for. Everything he dealt with when it came to his celebrity status—his band, and their upcoming album release—dwindled when he saw the life breathing from the crowd.

Their concerts were sold out; every seat was filled. No matter the length of their tours, or how tired they were by the time they reach that final date—could ever take away from the surge of energy that rushed through him every single night as he graced that stage with his guitar in hand.

"Alright, I think we need to mess around with the speakers, boys." Cutting the song short, and wincing as the feedback echoed within his earpiece, Edward glanced down at the tall dark-haired man with ease. Sound check was always a little stressful, especially if they didn't get everything technically correct.

"We'll be backstage for a bit, then. Work your magic," Edward said, waving his hand and gripping his guitar. Gently pulling the strap over his head, he carefully placed it in his stand just behind him.

"That's cool; we'll just bring Bitten in. They'll need to make sure their sound is good as well."

Blanking, Edward looked over at Jasper, confused. His blonde-haired bandmate and best friend just chuckled and shook his head. "You don't remember them, do you? They'll be opening for us through most of the tour."

Pursing his lips as Jasper continued to chuckle, Edward jerked forward as Emmett came over and patted him on the back.

"Group of three girls, with kickass sound, man. They're signed to our label."

"How did I miss this?" Edward asked as they walked backstage and settled into the black leather couch just left of the doorway. Jasper fell into the sofa easily, draping a long arm over the back and shrugging.

"Dunno, man. But we can stay and listen so you can see for yourself. I've heard the lead singer is pretty hot." Reaching for a bottle of water, he removed his arm and twisted the cap off. Edward cocked his head to the side and sat at the opposite end of the couch, looking over at Emmett as he stalked the doorway.

"Em, what are you doing?"

"Lurking," was his mumbled response.

"You're a creeper."

"Maybe, but at least I know what I'm looking for," Emmett quipped, throwing a smirk over his shoulder.

For a few moments, it was nearly silent in the spacious pavilion. And then a cluster of voices could be heard, followed by the deep voice of the technician. Edward stared at the opening, looking for any presence of bodies.

It took a beat before Emmett looked over at Jasper and Edward with wide eyes and his mouth open in shock.

"What?" Edward asked, getting up from his position on the couch and heading over to Emmett. Looking over Emmett's shoulders, he noticed three attractive women moving about the stage. A long haired blonde, who was settling into Emmett's drumset and twirling a drumstick with her fingers, a short haired and even shorter girl who held Jasper's bass in her hands, tickling the strings with precision.

And then a brunette, who stared down at Edward's guitar with indecision, before walking to the left of the stage and supplying a black guitar case. She unlocked it and opened the lid to reveal a midnight blue Gibson guitar, with the words _carpe diem_inscribed on the bottom.

Edward breathed a sigh of relief when she plugged her guitar in and pulled the strap over her head, settling it on her shoulder.

"Bella, why are you using your guitar?" The short-haired girl asked, looking at her with a quirked brow. The brunette turned towards her and shrugged, supplying no answer as she played with the strings of her guitar.

The dark-haired man gave them the signal to go ahead, and the blonde started the song with three hits against of her drumsticks against each other..

The brunette strummed the cords, placing her mouth against the microphone and singing into the cold metal. "_Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun. But baby, when your done, you've gotta be the first to run._"

Edward was entranced by the way she interacted, flirting into the microphone with not only her body, but her instrument. Her body moved fluidly to the song, seducing the audience with her small shifts in movement.

As she broached the chorus, Edward wished he could see her face as she played. "_This is how to be a heartbreaker! Boys they like a little danger! We'll get 'em falling for a stranger, a player, singing I la-la-la-love you. At least I think I do._" She purred the last line into the microphone, turning to wink at the short-haired girl.

The blonde pounded into her drums, pulling the song along with the help of the bass.

The song slowed, easing off the instruments as the brunette plucked her guitars strings beautifully. Her voice mellowed, bringing in the audience. "_Girls, we do, whatever it will take. Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break, in two. So it's better to be fake, can't risk losing in love again, babe._"

She hit a harder cord, falling into the chorus with ease, twisting around the microphone with confidence. As the blonde and the short-haired girl tuned in with background vocals, she finished the song off without hesitance.

As each instrument fell silent, Edward's hands couldn't help clapping against each other in applause. He was so caught up in her essence that he didn't notice the sound of Emmett's and Jasper's applauding as well.

Three pairs of eyes snapped to them, before grins stretched across their faces and they bowed in appreciation.

The short-haired girl laughed—a tinkling sound—before she gently nestled Jasper's bass into its stand. The blond and brunette shared a look of quick apprehension, but easily slid away from their instruments and headed in the direction of three very curious men.

"You must be the main event," the blond started, holding her hand out for a quick shake before pointing towards the two other girls. "That's Alice, Bella, and I'm Rosalie." Placing her hand on her chest, she looked between all three men with muted curiosity.

Emmett happily jumped in, throwing a large arm over Edward's shoulders. "I'm Emmett, this here is Edward, and the blond on the end is Jazz."

"Jasper, if you will."

"Awh, but I like Jazz!" the short-haired girl—Alice—exclaimed, holding her hand out to the blond with wide gray eyes.

Jasper blushed, placing his hand in hers and cleared his throat. "Well then, darlin', call me Jazz."

Rosalie and Bella looked at one another, blinking in succession before shaking their heads and smiling.

Edward watched them interact curiously, shrugging off Emmett's arm and crossing his own over his chest.


	22. Prompt 18

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

Prompt: 18. Patience is a virtue.  
Pen Name: belovedbeauty  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: T

"Hey, Edward…" I perked up at the sound of her voice, standing at my full height to glance in her direction.

She was kneeling down, staring back and forth between the hiking equipment and the boots in her hands. Her long honey-brown hair was tied back into a messy bun. I could see that she had tied the hem of her work shirt into a knot on her right side.

Since she'd started working here, my focus had been on anything but working. I was stuck on her like industrial strength glue.

Her father was police chief of our tiny rainy town. She'd moved here for her senior year, but I hadn't really noticed her until now.

The town had been abuzz with her arrival. Gossip was like a disease that spread like a wild fire around here. It was amazing how much something could travel in an hour, and how quickly tiny details could change in the same amount of time.

I was too focused on finishing high school with straight A's, and getting into Dartmouth, to even pay attention to the chatter. Once we'd graduated, and I began my last summer at Lucy's Sporting Goods, that focus started to dwindle.

"Edward?" she called again, clicking her tongue and staring at me with her hypnotizing brown eyes. It was all I could do not to let my hormones gain control.

"Yes, Bella?" I replied, nervously running a hand through my hair. She cocked her head at me, wrinkling her brows at my sudden change in nature.

She opened her mouth, and then sighed. I stared at her dumbly, ignoring the sensations that shot through my body when I looked at her lips.

_I'm such a pervert._

"Do these belong here? Or do they belong over in the general athletic shoe… area?"

I shook my head, smiling to myself. "They can go in both areas. But most people tend to look for hiking equipment in this part of the store. So put them on the shelf next to the ropes, and if Lucy gets upset, I'll just explain that I placed them there accidentally."

She frowned at me, but followed my instruction.

I happily watched as she stood on her tiptoes, elongating her body.

She was pure perfection. And I just wanted to lick her.

_Damn hormones._

* * *

"Are you looking forward to Dartmouth in the fall?" Bella asked, watching as I locked up the store for the day. We still had two months before the summer was over, but each day seemed to pass faster and faster.

Part of me was impatient to start my journey towards becoming a doctor. But the other part, the one who had so quickly become attached to Bella, was dreading leaving.

I shrugged, pulling on the white gate securing the glass doors. The keys in my hands felt red hot and I wasn't sure if I could handle a conversation longer than a few sentences with Bella.

She scoffed, shoving me gently. "From what I heard around school, you've wanted to be a doctor since you were like, five."

"Seven," I corrected, smiling crookedly at her. "How'd you hear that?" I asked, stepping away from the store and towards my Volvo.

Her beautiful face blushed scarlet, and it made me feel warm on the inside. "I got curious, honestly. I guess it was weird, yet intriguing, that you were one of the few people treating me like a real person."

I lifted an eyebrow at her, unsure of her statement. She bit her lip, pulling her shirt free from its knot and allowing it to fall past her hips.

Lucy really needed to invest in more sizes.

"Everybody was so… curious about me. For weeks it was consistent questions. 'What's your full name?', 'Why are you so pale when you've lived in Arizona?', 'What's your favorite class?', it was nice not having to answer questions whenever I was around you. It was more like I didn't exist around you." She shrugged, pulling her keys from her bag, and taking a step in the opposite direction towards her truck.

I was silent for a moment, digesting what she'd said in its entirety. "Hey, Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you like to get a bite to eat, or something?"

She looked at me, smiling ever so slightly, and nodded.

* * *

Maybe it was suppose to be silent while we ate.

But the silence seemed to be eating whatever confidence I had gained alive.

Maybe this wasn't my best idea.

I sighed, shaking my head just slightly.

"So, why do you want to become a doctor?"

I stopped mid-bite, and glanced at her. She was pushing her tomatoes to the side of the plate, as far from her salad as the dish would allow. It was a distracting quirk, and I wanted to ask why she did it.

Instead, I answered her question. "My dad's a doctor. When I was younger, my mom got into a pretty bad car accident, and he saved her life. I guess that made me want to do the same. To be able to save someone I love with my own hands."

I shrugged, biting into my burger and waiting for a response.

"How bad was it?" she asked, looking up at me with worried eyes.

I smiled at her, and chewed quickly before answering, "broken leg, punctured lung, and a concussion. The lung was the worst, because it took almost two weeks to re-inflate and drain." I wrinkled my nose, hoping I hadn't made her lose her appetite.

She laughed, shaking her head at me and taking a bite of her salad. "I think you'll make a great doctor."

"Thank you. Enough about me, what do you want to do with the rest of your life?" I asked. She took another bite, and thought about my question for a long moment. I used the time to finish my burger and start on my fries.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. I'm going to school in Seattle, to stay as close to my dad as possible. And I have plans to major in English. But I guess I'll figure it out once I get there, you know?" She shrugged, taking another bite of her food.

"Do you think you'll always stay in Washington?" I wondered, glancing over at her. She looked at me, running a hand through her hair and pulling the hair tie loose. setting her long hair free.

It gave her something to twist and tug on, as she thought about my question.

"Most likely since my mom's in Florida with my step dad. And they're both happy there. But Forks has kind of grown on me. I was so unhappy about moving here at first, because it's a small area, where everyone knew everyone's business. But I can finally see why my dad loves it here so much." She looked at me, and blushed.

I didn't even think about it as I reached over and stroked her cheek with my thumb.

And then I pulled my hand away as fast as possible and placed it in my lap. "Sorry."

She stared at me for a second, and smiled. "I didn't mind."

We both blushed, the rapidly growing tension between us becoming awkward. I didn't know what to say or do, but I definitely knew that I wanted to touch her again, and not in a perverse-hormones-running-free way.

"You want to get out of here?" I asked, pulling a twenty out of my wallet and laying it on the table. She nodded, grabbing her bag from beside her and standing.

I didn't expect her to grab my hand as we walked away from the table, but I wasn't opposed to it. Her hand was small and warm, fitting easily within mine.

It was silent as we walked; the air was warm as we slipped outside. The sun had dropped, sitting low in the sky. I could see storm clouds on the horizon, warning of rain for the night.

When we reached our cars, I tugged on her hand and pulled her closer to me.

I wasn't sure where this was going, but I didn't mind where we were for right now. It was nice to know that I wasn't the only one feeling things.

She looked up at me, smiling softly. I studied the colors in her eyes, the freckles on her nose. The way her top lip was just a little fuller than her bottom lip. I could tell she was studying me, too.

"I've had a crush on you for a year, you know that?" she whispered. Her breath was warm on the underneath of my chin.

I felt my eyes go wide and my hand tighten within hers. My reaction made her giggle.

"It was Alice's idea to get a job at Lucy's. I figured that you just weren't interested, especially since we had two classes together, and you never tried to talk to me. I'd given up by graduation."

I leaned down, placing a quick peck to the side of her mouth. And then I repeated the action to the other side. She giggled harder. "I did notice you," I whispered, moving to kiss the bridge of her nose. "I'm just a moron, honestly."

She shook her head at me, releasing her hand from mine to grip the hem of my t-shirt.

I kissed her forehead, her cheek bones. Then I trailed a line of kisses down her jaw, with a final kiss placed at the pulse point in her neck. She shivered, moving closer to me.

We were silent, and then she stood on her tiptoes, placing her lips gently on mine. Her arms wrapped around my waist, and my hands framed her face. Our first kiss went from soft and gentle, to fast and hungry.

We both pulled away, breathing hard. Her hands were fisting my shirt, and mine were gripping her waist. I smiled as a light blush spread over her cheeks, brown eyes dancing in happiness.

"Alice was right," she whispered, pecking my cheek and burrowing into my chest.

I closed my eyes, drinking in her warmth and smell. "About what?"

She laughed, wrapping her arms around my waist. "She told me, 'Bella, patience is a virtue. You just have to wait it out, it'll happen.'"

"Alice is a very smart girl," I agreed, kissing the top of her head.


	23. Prompt 17

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 17. _**To err is human; to forgive, divine.**_  
Pen Name: belovedbeauty  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: **M for lemony goodness.**

The moon was filtering in through the barely cracked blinds, whispering with its light that new beginnings were occurring. Warm fingers curled around my hip, pressing into my skin with a sweet tenderness. I'd never imagined this outcome, even as I openly stared at his peacefully sleeping form.

Our bodies stayed curled around one another, limbs beginning where the other's ended. His breath was warm on my face as he drew in air and released it. A part of me—the scared teenage girl, who had been terrorized by the teenage boy the man next to me had been—wanted nothing more than to slip from this bed and flee from the scene.

I couldn't blame her, honestly. He was the boy that'd my years in high school nothing short of a nightmare. But that I couldn't stop my eyes from tracing the bridge of his nose, following each fading freckles across his cheeks and down to his perfect jaw line.

I could see short, prickly bronze hairs growing around his mouth—speaking of the distraction I had become to his perfectly groomed state. My hand shook as I reached out, touching the tip of my fingers to his skin.

He sighed contentedly in his sleep, pulling me further into his warmth and whispering my name.

Eighteen hours ago, I didn't expect to end up sharing a bed with the one boy I swore I would never see again. But everything had changed in those eighteen hours. Even at twenty-eight, I was still astounded at how much a person could change.

But lying in this bed, naked and satisfied, I could see how naïve and blind I still was to the world. I'd walked into my high school reunion with my head held high, expecting everyone to turn their heads with wide eyes and compliment me on how much _I _had changed, when it had turned out to be the complete opposite.

I was the one complimenting others—smiling as enemies became friends. I was flabbergasted at the attention I received, and shocked at how pleasurable the entire experience had been.

And when I'd bumped into Edward, mumbling out of nervousness and ducking my head when he had apologized and righted me as I stumbled. The man I'd been looking at had only a trace of the boyish features I remembered, but nothing of the evil and sadistic nature from before.

No, this Edward Cullen was nothing like he'd once been. And it wasn't until I learned that he had spent a few years in the military that I understood the change. He had seen worse then the small walls of Forks High School, and within those years fighting for his country, he let go of the pitiful person he had once been.

I'd relaxed as we'd spoken, carrying on easy conversation and easing into one another with a naturalness I couldn't quite comprehend. When the had drinks started flowing, and the alcohol had broken down my walls, I saw myself touching and teasing him.

And even in my courageous state, I was shocked to see him touching and teasing me too.

It wasn't until the party had dwindled, leaving behind a few classmates who'd been heavily drinking and had stayed behind to wait for a ride, that we decided to move our conversation to somewhere more private.

But even as we had walked towards our vehicles—having somehow managing to park next to each other without knowing we'd reconnect in such an odd way—we couldn't keep our hands off one another.

When I'd leaned against his silver Volvo—Edward had traded in the Ducati he used to havel—waiting for directions to his apartment, I'd never expected him to block me in with his arms. I was pleasantly surprised when he dipped his head down, hovering his lips above mine and asking to kiss me like any gentleman would.

The teenager within me had screamed that Edward Cullen never asked before taking—but we weren't teenagers anymore, and I couldn't resist the way his emerald eyes smoldered in the moonlight.

One kiss led to many more, even as we had struggled to keep our hands off each other as we drove to his place at a fast pace. I've never moved quicker than when I whipped off my seatbelt and climbed out of his Volvo.

His arms were wrapped around my waist and carrying me to his front door, struggling to open it as he pushed my back against the solid surface and kissed me passionately. We had almost fallen once he shoved the door open, but he had quick reflexes, and his arms were strong around my waist.

Kissing led to touching—clothes were strewn in a hazardous way as we had moved towards his bedroom in a lust induced state. I'd fallen onto his bed in nothing but my panties, enjoying the way he felt on my body. Lips had teased my neck, kissing a trail down my jaw and through the valley of my breasts.

I moaned as skilled fingers teased me through the cotton of my underwear, enticing a growl from deep within his chest. My fingers had dug into the skin of his shoulder blades, mind lost in the pleasure as he pushed my panties aside and dipped his fingers into heat.

I couldn't help the way my hips bucked at his touch, reacting to the pleasure in such an intense way.

His mouth had continued to explore my body, hot on my skin. I whimpered as he withdrew his fingers, using both hands to make my panties disappear. I was loud and untamable as his tongue dipped into me, playing me like a well-tuned guitar.

Never did I imagine in my wildest fantasies that I'd beg for Edward Cullen to give me more than he already was, but I couldn't stop myself from doing just that.

He climbed up my body, watching me with hungry eyes.

Edward's lips met mine, tasting of me, which only aroused me more. I reached for the button on his slacks, struggling to pop them open and laughing as he mumbled about regretting his choice in attire.

Nothing prepared me for my first look at him completely naked, but even the teenager in me could agree that he was a sight to behold. I didn't linger on that thought for very long, too lost in the way his length felt against my thigh.

I don't remember readjusting, but I was thankful when my head fell back against soft pillows—my long hair splayed out like wild vines. His hands gripped my hips, kissing his way back up my body and positioning himself at my entrance.

For a moment we fell silent, heavy breaths halted as we realized just what we were about to do. Our eyes locked on one another—brown meeting green. Our lips were swollen and our bodies were pulsating with desire.

But just like before, he asked before he took, and it made me want him that much more.

"Are you sure, Bella?"

Reaching up to lace my arms around his neck, I opened my legs a little further and nodded, never taking my eyes off his.

He kissed me as he thrust inside, swallowing my moan as my legs wrapped around his waist. I don't know what I expected—awkward movements and giggles as we tried to keep pace with one another, maybe—but it didn't surprise me that it was the complete opposite.

Our bodies moved in perfect synchronization, skin colliding with skin as his thrusts picked up in speed and our moans grew steadily in volume. My hands were no longer around his neck; instead, they were slowly scratching down his back.

I couldn't contain the sounds or movements I made. I was too lost in the sensation of our bodies together as one—and Edward knew exactly how to rock my perfectly composed world.

When the coils in my stomach tightened, and the muscles in my body clenched, I knew it was only seconds before I'd lose myself completely.

"So… close…"

"Look at me," Edward groaned. I opened my eyes, meeting his as my breathing picked up in speed. I reached my hands up, cupping his cheeks and leaning forward to kiss his lips. When I pulled back, I felt my body release—taking my attention away from the tender moment with one swift motion and making me call out as my orgasm hit me.

I felt him quake above me, his own orgasm hitting with force as he growled my name. I watched his face, the way it contorted as he lost all control. I wasn't sure why, but it made me want to do whatever I could to see his face that way again.

He wasn't heavy as he collapsed on top of me, breathing ragged and skin slick with sweat. I ran my fingers through his hair, enticing a moan of pleasure from his lips.

We were silent as we recovered—both softly touching each other without a care in the world.

When he moved to the empty side of the bed, he pulled me with him, our chests touching as he curled himself around my body. I laughed as he nuzzled my breast, placing chaste kisses to my nipples. It felt like such a personal thing to do—something he would have done with a girlfriend. But I didn't mind, refusing to let fear wash over me and take away the serenity of the moment.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry about the way I treated you in high school," Edward whispered, leaning forward to capture my lips with his. I hummed, wrapping my arms around his waist and enjoying the way he tasted.

We parted for air, and I looked him straight in the eyes, shaking my head at his apology. "That's in the past, Edward. We were teenagers, and we shouldn't let that influence the present." Leaning forward, I placed a chaste kiss to his cheek and smiled. "Besides, to err is human; to forgive, divine."

He stared at me for a short and silent moment, before his grip tightened and he pulled me even closer to him. "You don't know how much that means to me."

Nuzzling his neck, I sighed in contentment. "We'll talk more in the morning."

He hummed in acknowledgement, shifting to lay his head against the pillow. His breathing evened out swiftly, leaving his chest to rise and fall as he slept. I squeezed my eyes shut and allowed his warmth to soothe me.

I wouldn't dread on the past. The scared teenage girl I used to be couldn't hold a candle to the strong woman I had become. Even though Edward didn't know it, he'd helped me see how easily I let others control me.

No, the teenager in me that had hidden away from the world would no longer have control over the things I'd once feared. Tonight had opened my eyes to what I was allowing myself to miss out on.

Kissing Edward's neck, I said my final goodbye to the girl I used to be. It was time to take my own words to heart. _To err is human; to forgive, divine._

Tonight was about new beginnings and whatever they brought forth. Maybe Edward and I would become more, or maybe we would stay a one night rendezvous. But I wouldn't be afraid to take those chances anymore.

Everything _had _changed… for the better.


	24. Prompt 5

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: 05. **No pain, no gain.**

Pen Name: belovedbeauty  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: T

The coffee maker growled and gurgled, spitting fresh coffee into the pot below its spout. I held a half-full cup of coffee, staring absentmindedly at the sofa. My head was pounding, last night's events taking its toll.

Edward was still fast asleep, and I stood helplessly in his kitchen making coffee and trying to ignore the nerves causing my hands to tremble.

Out of everything that happened last night, I never expected this outcome. Waking up naked, under soft sheets and warm hands, I was almost certain that I was dreaming. But then flashes of the night alerted my brain that Edward and I had done a lot more then just drink our sorrows away.

Closing my eyes, I rubbed my forehead and pondered what my next move would be. I could stay here and confront the awkward situation things would inevitably turn into, or I could call Rosalie for a ride. She was the lesser of the two evils; she wouldn't force me to talk about anything.

Sipping my coffee, I listened as the coffee maker quieted, filling the pot with soft drips and allowing the scent and steam to billow from its lid.

Gently setting my cup on the counter, I pulled my phone from my pocket and pulled up Rosalie's contact information. Pressing the green phone icon on the screen, I put it up to my ear and listened as it rang.

Four or five rings later, I was gifted with her voicemail and huffed as her recorded voice echoed on the other end. Pulling the phone from my ear, I ended the call and set my phone next to my abandoned cup.

I was stuck. There was no way in hell I was calling Alice—she'd question my head off and cause it to pound harder than it already was.

Tapping my fingers against the counter-top, I debated entering Edward's room and searching out the bottle of ibuprofen I saw on his bathroom counter. But then there was the chance of waking him up, and that would make our situation even more awkward.

Sighing, I dragged a hand through my hair and grabbed my phone, leaving the kitchen. I grabbed my jacket from the end of the couch and pulled it on. If I couldn't get a ride from Rosalie, I'd just walk to the nearest bus stop and head home.

I had a few dollars in my pocket—having left my purse at home because I didn't expect to spend the night.

I definitely didn't expect to drink so fucking much and have sex with my rebounding best friend.

, I stopped for a moment near the front door and looked over my shoulder. I could feel the tightening in my chest, the nearly itchy need to run away as moments from last night whispered through my mind.

Wrenching the door open, I slipped into the rare Seattle sunlight and quietly closed the door behind me.

* * *

The bus was crowded, full of different people with different destinations. My knees were bouncing as I watched the scenery fly past my window, lost inside my own head.

I jumped as my phone rang in my pocket. pulling me from my thoughts. I fumbled to pull it from my jeans, frowning at the name displayed on the screen and sighing as I pressed the green phone icon. "Hey Edward."

"Bella, where are you?"

Furrowing my brows at his tone, I tapped my finger against my lips and hummed. "I'm on a bus headed home, why?"

"A bus? Why a bus?"

Exasperated, I jumped up as the driver pulled up to my stop and rushed down the lane, bumping into various people and mumbling half-hearted apologies. I smiled at the driver and hurried down the steps, sighing in relief when I headed down the sidewalk towards my apartment.

"Bella? Hello?"

"Sorry, I just reached my stop. Anyways, you were asleep and Rose wouldn't pick up her phone." _And I didn't want to face you after what happened, _I added mentally. Climbing the stairs up to my apartment, I kicked the door when I realized I had left my key in my purse.

Letting my head fall forward, I winced as the impact jarred my head and caused it to pound harder.

"Why didn't you just wait for me to wake up?"

"Because I… uh, what do you remember from last night?" I asked, turning to lean my back against my front door. My legs were trembling, threatening to collapse under my weight.

He sighed on the other end, and I could imagine him staring at nothing and running a hand through his chaotic hair. Chewing on my lip, I forced a smile as one of my neighbors walked past me with sidelong glance.

I flinched when Edward started speaking again. "I don't remember much, actually."

He paused to laugh nervously and I gulped. _Did he not remember?_

"I remember the first pack of beers, complaining about how fucked up Tanya was for doing this just before the holidays. And then… it's blurry, really blurry, y'know?"

_No, Edward, I don't know. I remember every vivid detail and it fucking sucks. _Nodding my head, I rolled my eyes when I realized he couldn't see me and hummed in response.

"Bella, uh, forgive me for asking, but… did we do something last night?"

_Well shit. _Running a hand through my hair, I opened my mouth to tell him when he started talking.

"I really hope not, 'cause I don't remember and I was really fucked up last night. Tanya really did a number on me and I'm definitely not ready to deal with a one-night-stand with my best friend. I mean, you and James just broke up, too. It would be a rebound, but, still. It would suck. I mean, do you remember?"

I don't know why my heart suddenly ached, or why it dropped to my stomach and my eyes welled with tears. I'd never had feelings towards Edward—he was always just sort of there. He was my rock, my shoulder to cry on. He understood me and my fucked up family.

His dad and my dad got along great, and his mom loved me as one of her own. He'd become my second family.

So why was I on the verge of a breakdown just because he'd said what he said?

Sighing, I let my head fall back against my front door and decided I wouldn't let Edward in on what went down last night. He'd had no idea what he was doing—too drunk to remember, and probably too drunk to think before he'd acted.

I'd let him, though. I'd known what we were doing, and I'd known it had been wrong. But I'd wanted to _feel._ I wanted more than lackluster love-making, _more_than what James had given me in our relationship.

Drawing in a deep breath, I nodded my head in resignation and let Edward off the hook. "No, Edward. Nothing happened last night. I passed out on the couch after you went to bed. We're fine."

His rush of breath on the other end nearly broke me. And I still wasn't sure why.

"Okay, good. I've gotta go. I need to shower and start packing. We're still on to carpool down to Forks, right?"

Wiping tears off my cheeks, I pulled the phone away to clear my throat before responding, "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

We said our goodbyes, and I hung up before he was done with his. Sliding my phone back into my pocket, I turned around and slammed my fists against my front door. And then I slid down the cold wood and felt my body shudder with sobs.


	25. Prompt 24 (Final Prompt)

_**Author note: **_First and foremost, I want to thank **IcelandGirl812** (_aka Guru aka Erica_) for being so supportive of me. She talked me into doing this challenge, and without her none of these stories would have seen the light of day. You're my rock, and for that I am forever thankful.

Lastly, I want to thank every reader that has taken their time to stop and read these one-shots/drabbles. It means more to me than you'll ever know. I hope you enjoy the last installation/prompt of my T25 Round Seven entry. I love you all!

_**Disclaimer: **__The events in this are of adult nature. There will be mild violence, and talk of prostitution. I do not own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: 24. **The darkest hour is just before dawn.**

Pen Name: belovedbeauty  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: M for adult situations.

Isabella Swan hated the bitter cold, even more than the johns that tried to short her. She wasn't walking the streets in skimpy fucking outfits for fun, and the fuckers that pulled up to the curb weren't always the best company.

She lived a shitty life. One where sex and foreplay with multiple men in any given night decided whether she'd make her rent that month, or maybe have enough for a couple of beers to take away the bitter taste in her mouth.

She'd been dealt a bad hand in life. She was a twenty-three-year-old high school drop out, without a family, no work experience but what the teenage girls at the foster home taught her: "You've got a kickass body, Isabella. Fucking learn how to use it."

She learned how to manipulate the boys to buy her things. But she never did it out of spite, she did it to survive. When there were ten kids in a house, it was a fight for food, clothes, and a place to sleep. She was sick of spending her nights on the floor, with an empty stomach.

By the time she was eighteen, she was well on her way, even if it meant spending hours on a street corner in nothing but a mini-skirt and bra. Slip on a killer pair of stilettos, and she had the men a-comin'.

Which brought her back to her current frustration—walking home at four in the morning on a bitter December day, holding her heels in one hand and her purse in the other. Her apartment wasn't far from where she did business, and it always made her worry that one of her johns would follow her.

It hadn't happened yet, and for that she was grateful. She didn't need some asshole who thought he owned her because he paid two hundred for a quick BJ in the backseat of his Mercedes.

Sighing in relief as she reached the gates to her apartment complex, Isabella glanced over her shoulder to check for anything suspicious before inputting the gate number and listening for the buzz.

The click from the gate as it shut made the muscles in her stomach release, and a smile played on her lips as she jogged towards the stairs that took her to her apartment. She climbed them two at a time, glancing at her neighbor's door for a moment before opening her purse and grabbing her keys.

Struggling with the lock, she pushed her weight against the door and slipped inside, throwing her heels to the right of her door where they landed in a pile with duplicates in different colors and styles.

She pulled her skirt down and off her legs, heading straight towards her bedroom and flipping lights on as she went. Her bra was next, along with her panties, and she shoved them in a hamper beside her bed before making a beeline for her bathroom.

No matter how the day went, or how she was treated, this was her nightly routine. She would wash the dirt of the day away and remind herself that when she climbed out of that shower, she was no longer Isabella—she was Bella Swan, strong and confident. Bella had a wicked sense of humor and a soft spot for anything furry.

Isabella was a droid with a cold exterior and a fantastic business sense. It didn't matter if Isabella met a kind man who was widowed and looking for a little company for an hour or two—he would never get to know Bella. Isabella was a foster child, with no memories of her family, no friends, and nothing of worth.

Bella was an orphan who lost both of her parents at the age of nine in a car accident, one she miraculously survived. She remembered her hometown of Forks vividly, and the two story house she now owned.

Yeah, she had inherited a nice amount of cash after she turned eighteen. But that was quickly spent on a car, a couple of necessities, and the medical bills she had piled up over the years.

She owned a house in a tiny rainy town, where hookers and prostitutes were rarely found. It wasn't a place where she could feel comfortable living at her age. She needed to pay her bills, buy herself groceries, and above all: pay her rent.

Bella daydreamed about moving back to her hometown, and living in that house with a nine-to-five job, and a husband who doted on her. But it wasn't something she put much hope into.

Scrubbing the rest of the conditioner from her hair, Bella climbed out of the shower after turning the water off and wrapped a towel around her chest. Wiping the mirror of the built up moisture, she stared at her reflection, frowning at the streaks of mascara running down her face.

Opening the medicine cabinet next to the sink, she pulled out her makeup remover and quickly went to work on her face, smiling as she wiped off the last bit of eyeshadow that had survived her shower.

She was quick to pull on a thick sweater and a pair of sweats, before pulling her long chestnut hair into a bun and grabbing the pack of cigarettes off her nightstand and heading straight for her front door.

She made quick work of each lock she had installed, before she pulled her front door open and was met with a mess of bronze hair and jade eyes.

"Hey Bella, I didn't realize you were home," he said, quickly looking down at the large husky pulling impatiently on his leash. The dog was wagging its tail and smiling as he leaned towards Bella and gave her hand a lick.

Bella smiled down at the husky, reaching out to give him a quick scratch behind his ears. "Yeah, I, uh, got home a little while ago."

"Good, that's good," he mumbled, before closing his door and heading down the stairs with the husky pulling him happily.

Sighing, Bella flipped open the lid to her pack and pulled out a cigarette. She made quick work of lighting the tip and inhaling deeply before following after the duo. "You don't have to be awkward around me, y'know!" she called after him, stepping onto the concrete and heading straight for the smoker's circle that sat in the middle of the complex.

He looked over his shoulder at her, before he pursed his lips and shrugged. "Not entirely sure how to, uh, act really."

"Edward, I don't carry a fucking disease. I get checked every other week."

Taking another deep drag, Bella climbed up the wall and settled herself. She was smiling over at the husky, and he was wagging his tail. It didn't surprise her that he tried to pull Edward towards her, whining as his owner stayed still.

"Jake, just go to the bathroom!" Edward commanded, glaring down at Jake and rolling his eyes when the dog only pulled harder and barked.

Frowning at Edward, Bella turned her head away and stared straight ahead, taking drags from her cigarette on auto-pilot. She was used to being judged for her profession, and it usually never bugged her, because she was always judged when she was in the mindset of Isabella.

But it rubbed her the wrong way that Edward wouldn't give _Bella_—the real Bella—a chance. She wasn't going to come onto him, and she wasn't going to take his money. She wasn't a thief, and even though most of the woman that worked the corners were high on drugs most of the time, she wasn't.

She had a clear mindset and a different personality when she worked—just like anyone else. Sighing, she put out her cigarette and climbed down to throw it in the ashtray. It wasn't worth getting upset over. He was only her neighbor, and though she loved his dog to pieces, he hadn't treated her the same since he'd found out what she did for a living.

Without a word, she breezed past them, only slowing to give Jake a soft pet on the head, before bounding up the stairs to her apartment and heading inside. The only thing she heard as the door closed was the sound of Jake's claws on the concrete as he barked at her retreating form.

* * *

"Look buddy, I'm not a piece of property you can buy, now let me the fuck go!" Yanking her arm away from the guy, Isabella glared as she watched him zip up his pants. He was glaring over at her, and she wasn't planning on leaving until he paid her.

"Get out of my car," he growled, pointing out towards the street.

"Not until you pay me, asshole!"

She wasn't expecting the night to turn from bad to worse—but it managed to. She watched the john lean closer, before he raised his hand and backhanded her. The smack of skin to skin contact was loud inside the car, and it left her reeling.

"Is that how you treat your fucking women?! Don't get what you want so you fucking hit them?!" She could taste the copper of blood on her tongue, and it only seemed to piss her off more.

"If you don't get out of my car, I'll do more than hit you," he threatened, before leaning around her to open the passenger door. She glared at him, before reaching out to grab his hand.

He was faster than she was, though. Without blinking an eye, he shoved her out the open door, watching as her body hit the concrete and her head bounced against it. She could hear the screech of his tires as he took off, the sound of his passenger door slamming shut.

Her vision was blurry as she lay there, listening to the sounds of the city. It wasn't as quiet as she expected, but the buzzing in her ears was gradually getting louder. Blinking, Isabella could see black dots begin to cloud her vision.

When she heard the sound of claws against concrete and the bark of a dog, she was sure she had to be dreaming. It wasn't until she heard the sound of sneakers and a panicked voice calling her name that her vision went black and she went with it.

* * *

The sound of consistent beeping was what finally pulled Bella from her fog. She opened her eyes, squinting at the bright lights in the room, and glaring over at the machine that monitored her heart.

She could feel something uncomfortable pulling at the skin on her left hand, and she looked down drowsily. She could see the tube leading from the needle in her skin up to the bag hanging from one of those metal racks.

How long had she been out?

"Oh thank god," she heard muffled from the right of her.

Dragging her gaze up from her hand and towards the doorway, she frowned at the body standing there. "Edward?"

"You scared the shit out of me, you know that?" he growled, walking towards her with a white cup in his hand. Bella watched him fall into the chair beside the bed, and took note that his clothes were covered in dog hair.

"Where's Jake?" she asked distractedly, looking around the room for the large husky. She pursed her lips when she couldn't find him, and pulled her gaze back over towards Edward.

"Obviously not here," he mumbled to himself, before dragging a hand through his chaotic bronze hair.

"I'm really confused," Bella whispered, wincing as her head pounded. Reaching a hand up, she felt the gauze on her forehead, frowning at the texture.

"So am I, Bella. I found you lying on the ground _bleeding_. Not only from your fucking head, but your lip as well! Jake was freaking out on me, growling when I tried to reach down and touch you." Edward shook his head, looking up at Bella with worried eyes. "He was growling and barking at everything. I couldn't get him to calm down, and he wouldn't let me near you."

Bella stared at Edward blankly, trying to recall the events that put her in the hospital, but she couldn't remember anything but the sounds. The screeching tires, the city, and… the claws.

"You saved me…" she whispered, looking at him with wide eyes that slowly brimmed with tears.

Edward sighed, leaning forward to look her straight in the eyes. "You can't do it anymore, Bella. This life you have going for you isn't safe. You could have _died_."

Blinking at him, she opened her mouth to defend herself, but nothing came out. Instead, she reached up to wipe the tears from her cheeks. She couldn't argue with him about it. Somehow, something had gone wrong that had put her here, and it was bad enough that she couldn't remember.

So instead of disagreeing, she sighed and nodded. She had enough saved up for a couple of months rent if she didn't spend it on cigarettes and new clothes. Maybe she could find another job, something stable.

Edward watched the emotions play across her face, frowning as her eyes flooded with tears that quickly rolled down her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, panicked, shooting his free hand out to grab one of hers. Her eyes snapped to him, and her bottom lip quivered.

"I can't afford the hospital bill. If… if… if I pay it, I won't have enough for rent while I search for another job. And then I have to, to, go back to doing something you hate. I don't want you to hate me!" Bella sobbed, still drowsy from the medication she'd been given, and overly emotional from the trauma of it all.

She couldn't remember the last few hours of her life and it was freaking her out.

Edward reached forward, easily setting his cup on the floor and taking Bella's face in his hands. "Hey, hey, hey."

Looking up at him, Bella swallowed back the lump in her throat and tried to ignore the pain in her head that was quickly becoming unbearable.

"The hospital bill is on me, okay? And I don't, nor have I ever, hated you." Sighing, Edward leaned closer to her and allowed their foreheads to touch. "It was difficult for me to swallow that such a sweet and beautiful women was selling herself for money, okay? We got to know each other really well, and it shocked the hell out of me."

Bella couldn't focus on him; sshe was trying to focus on his features—his eyes, his jaw, his nose—but the more she tried, the blurrier he became.

"Edward, something's wrong. I can't… I can't focus." Her voice was rising, and she could feel her chest tighten as panic flooded her.

Pulling his hands from her face, Edward watched as her breathing quickly became labored. Heading straight for the door, he called for help, but when he turned back towards her bed, Bella's eyes were wide open and she was convulsing.

And the monitor's were screaming that something was wrong.

* * *

"She's unconscious, Edward." The sound of Carlisle's voice pulled Edward from his thoughts, and he slid down the wall he'd been leaning against.

He should have tried to help her sooner, instead of pulling away from her. Maybe he could have talked to her about it—helped her to see that she was better than… Sighing to himself, he dragged his hands over his face and growled.

It took everything in him not to turn and swing at the wall. He couldn't even say the fucking _word_inside his own head!

"Son, you did everything you could. She's stable right now, at least." Looking up at his dad, Edward shook his head and let it fall back against the wall with a thud.

"I could have gotten her here sooner, or hell, I could have treated her like a fucking human being and _talked _to her about why the shit she was doing was dangerous. No, instead I acted like a fucking pansy and tucked my tail between my legs!"

Shifting his weight, Carlisle moved to sit beside Edward. He was frowning at his son, but it wasn't from disappointment. He was worried, and he had a bigger reason than Edward did.

"You probably don't remember our short stay in Forks before we moved here-"

Turning his head to look at Carlisle, Edward interrupted him, "The rainy town with all the trees? Don't you and Mom own a house out there?"

Smiling, Carlisle nodded his head and crossed his legs. "Yes, we bought it expecting to stay longer than we did. We'd only been there a couple of weeks when I met Isabella Swan."

To say Edward was shocked was an understatement. He stared at his father with wide and confused eyes. He never remembered meeting Bella as a child.

Carlisle nodded his head, before a frown settled over his features. "She'd fallen and broken her arm, but it didn't seem to faze her. She watched me cast it, asking all sorts of questions. Her mother tried to get her to calm down, asking her to let me do my work, but she only stayed quiet for a few seconds before she'd start another round of questions."

"Mother? Bella told me she was an orphan. We never got further than that in our conversation."

Turning to look at his son, Carlisle nodded his head and sighed. "She had that cast on for two months. They were driving her to my office to get it removed when they were involved in an accident. The weather had been horrible that day, and her father, my friend, hit a patch of black ice."

Edward watched his father's features shift from calm to sad in the second it took for him to tell the story. "You and her father were close?"

Carlisle blinked, before a small smile lifted the corner of his mouth. "You could say that, yes. He opened my eyes to the joys of fishing."

He chuckled, losing himself in the memories for a moment before the frown was back in place.

"Anyways, their car flipped twice. Isabella had been asleep in the backseat, so she hadn't tensed when the accident happened. She managed to survive—though her parents did not—with a few lacerations, a minor concussion, and a new broken bone." Edward watched the look of deep sadness overtake his father's face, and for a moment all he wanted to do was take it away. "She didn't ask me any questions when I casted her leg, but she threw her arms around my neck and gave me the tightest hug I've ever received. And then _she_ told _me _that it would be okay."

"She told you?" Edward asked, confusion marring his tone. Carlisle smiled and nodded, reaching into the pocket of his coat and pulling out a tiny figurine of a swan.

"I carry this around with me, just to be reminded of her. Isabella was a strong little girl, and I'm sure she's even stronger now as an adult. She did what she had to do to survive, and even though I know her father would not have liked it one bit, and don't think for one minute I do either," Carlisle pointed at Edward as he opened his mouth to argue. He snapped it shut immediately after. "The point I'm trying to make to you, son, is that even though you wish you had done things differently, it may have turned out the same way."

Edward watched as his dad tucked the figurine back into his chest pocket and slowly stood to his feet, before reaching out a hand to help his son to his. They looked at each other for a moment before Edward nodded with a sigh.

"Now, we'll watch over her now and this time, we'll make sure she knows that no matter what, there are people in her corner that will do everything they can to keep her safe. Because Charlie would have killed me if he knew I had any idea and didn't do anything about it."

Giving Edward a small smile, Carlisle embraced him before excusing himself to check up on another patient.

* * *

Edward sat beside Bella's bed for a good two hours before he fell asleep. The room was dark, and the beeping of Bella's heart monitor lulled him into a fitful sleep.

Bella was dragged from her dreams by the beeping, leaving her in almost pure darkness. She looked around the room in a panic, unable to see anything with her foggy vision. Part of her was convinced that she had finally died, and currently in limbo for the mistakes she'd made.

"I'm fucking dead aren't I?!" she yelled, startling Edward awake and leaving him to stare at her with wide eyes.

"Fuck Bella, you scared me!"

"Edward?" she asked, pursing her lips and reaching out for him. The IV in her hand tugged at her skin, causing her to hiss in pain. "Okay, I'm not dead. That shit hurts."

"What hurts?" Edward asked, setting his feet on the ground and reaching out for her. Bella yelped in response, not expecting a warm hand to land on her thigh and belong to her friendly—yet confusing—neighbor.

"Could you please turn the lights on? I can't see a fucking thing."

"You use the 'f' word too much," Edward grumbled before cautiously making his way towards the doorway and finding the light switch. He flinched as the room was bathed with artificial light. Bella groaned, blinking in response to the sudden brightness. She waved her hand, hissing again as the IV pulled at her skin.

"I lied! I can't see a _fucking_thing now!"

"Like, you're blind? Or are you just being annoying?"

"Edward, I'm the one in the hospital. I'm allowed to be annoying." She glared over at him and winced as her headache ramped up. With a groan, she laid back and covered her eyes with her arms, hissing at the alien feeling of the IV.

Edward rolled his eyes and bit his tongue to keep his retort at bay. It didn't matter that Bella had been doing something dangerous, something that put her here, because she'd already agreed to quit.

And if she went back on that, she would have to fight his father on it.

"Do you remember anything?" Edward asked instead, settling back into his chair next to her bed. She hummed for a moment, before shaking her head.

"I just remember sounds, and they aren't anything that would be helpful. What happened, though? One minute I was talking to you and the next I was waking up in darkness."

Edward frowned, dragged a hand through his hair and watched her for a moment. "You had a seizure. You have a pretty serious concussion, Bella. There was blood everywhere. It's going to take a couple of days, maybe even a couple of weeks, before you might be released. It's a day by day thing."

"I know. I was in the hospital for a week after my parents died."

Edward stared at her in shock, flabbergasted at how easily she threw it out there. They were silent, Edward too shocked to say anything and Bella too tired to elaborate.

A timid knock on her door was what drew them both from silence. Edward was watching Bella, and Bella was staring at Carlisle Cullen.

"Dr… Cullen?" she whispered, her face splitting into a bright smile.

"It's nice to see you again, Isabella. Although, not under the best circumstances." Edward looked over at his father, who stepped into the room with a clipboard.

"We've seen each other under worse," Bella mumbled, shrugging and groaning at the pain in her head.

Carlisle frowned—whether it was at her words or her reaction, Edward wasn't sure. Either way, he looked over at Bella with worried eyes. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"I have a killer headache that isn't go-" Edward watched her clamp a hand over her mouth and turn to lean over the bed. Carlisle was quick to grab a pink bucket and slide it to her bedside.

Bella puked what little she had in her stomach, before falling back against her pillows and sighing.

"That's better than seizing," Carlisle stated, looking between Bella and Edward.

Bella flipped Carlisle the bird, but he took it in stride and smiled widely at her. She watched him with worried eyes as he looked over her chart. He'd hum a few times before flipping a page, looking up at Bella and then back down.

Bella wanted to roll her eyes as he went over everything she had suffered. There had been countless broken bones over the years—mostly from high school, when girls got rowdy and boys got rough.

It had never dawned on her until now that she'd always put herself in dangerous situations.

"So what's the verdict, doc?" she asked, ignoring the thoughts swirling in her head and causing it to pound harder.

Carlisle looked up at her with a gentle smile and set her chart back into its slot on the door. Walking over towards her bed, he squeezed her foot and sighed softly. "You shouldn't be here long, hopefully. As long as the seizures have disappeared, and there's no more trauma to your head."

Bella nodded, looking over at Edward and observing his face for a quiet moment. "I take it Dr. C is your dad?"

Edward nodded, leaning forward and reaching a hand out to cover hers. "Which is why the bill is on me."

"Well, me, really," Carlisle offered, smiling as Bella chuckled.

"You need to get some sleep, though. I'll take Edward off your hands for a few hours. Esme will be stopping in soon enough, and she'll want to talk to you once you're awake."

Bella's eyes dropped, too focused on Carlisle's words to notice anything else. Leaning her head back against the soft pillows, she let her eyelids slide closed and quickly drifted off into sleep.

"I always thought it was bad for people with concussions to sleep," Edward murmured, leaving his chair and walking towards his father.

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "Normally, yes. But we know what we're dealing with. She'll be alright, and it won't be for long. If she was going to slip into a coma, it would have happened before you brought her in."

Reaching out to grab his son's shoulder, Carlisle led them out of Bella's room and down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

"She's a fighter, though. I don't see this taking her down, and thankfully your mom knows of a great place for a job proposition."

Edward looked over at his father with furrowed brows. "Where?"

"Your cousin Alice? She just opened a boutique out here in Seattle and needs employees."

Nodding his head, Edward felt a weight lift off his shoulders. Bella would be in a safe environment, and that's all that mattered. He knew that, without a doubt, his dad and he would keep Bella safe.

It was a step in the right direction.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Two author's notes in one entry? I know, I know. I'm honestly so proud of myself for finishing this contest (I never imagined it possible, honestly). I hope you enjoyed every entry, and if you're a writer and want a challenge, the T25 challenges are definitely the place to go. I was challenged day in and day out to complete it. And when I thought I wouldn't, I had the best friend and beta ever cheering me on. 3_


End file.
